


Maledictus

by HitsugiNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugiNerd/pseuds/HitsugiNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solange has always been average, and the youngest of her family. She never found herself terribly interesting or unique, but she always believed that there might be hidden potential. She finds herself living with a rich family of brothers, serving as their maid. Something is off about them that she just can't place her finger on... </p><p>She discovers a secret that she never intended to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Solange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original work and anyone is free to share, it's still in the works and I hope you enjoy it, it's been a lot of fun to make and some parts of it I intend on editing, but please let me know what you think and be sure to share your criticisms. I'm still working out the kinks in my writing, and I'd like to publish this one day, so if anyone would like to offer editing services I'd be glad to credit you in that. Thanks.

My first time on my own… I’m only 24, yet this is the first time I have ever been on my own… pathetic right? While most of my friends were married by the time we were 22, I was out trying to get a degree in Literature. I always wanted to write a novel one day, and well that Novel has never really made it off of the shelves… or my laptop. I already had my Bachelors… but I never really did anything else with it. So… sick of staying in the same town, I searched for a job elsewhere. I wanted to move far away, somewhere that wasn’t full of friends or family asking me when I was going to get married, or find a boyfriend. I was sick of seeing happy families everywhere around me, and my mother reminding me that could be me. I decided that I wanted to do more with my life. So why did I take a maid job? I don’t know, I guess because I like cleaning… it helps me clear my head. Plus, I get free housing, free food, and pretty much have the coast to myself. It’s one of those towns you read about that always snow, and rarely has hot summers. It was somewhere in Alaska. It was a bitter and cold town, that seemed forgotten by the rest of the world. It was located somewhere near Homer, that’s all I remember everyone I spoke to said about it. The name of it is Ampharel. But this town, seems hidden away, seems cut off from the rest of society. It’s a quaint little town, has Mom and Pop stores all over, and docks full of fishermen. But the place I was going to was just outside of the town. It was a mansion, the man I spoke to on the phone had a very regal voice, he sounded very handsome. I know that’s weird to say, but you know those people with ridiculously handsome voices? Yeah, that’s what he sounded like.

I arrived at the home after a long car ride from the airport. I came all the way from Illinois, so I was exhausted. This was my first time seeing the ocean, and I wasn’t even excited, that’s how tired I was. The cab pulled up to the house, and took out my bags. I only had two suitcases, because I figured I could always just buy some new clothes at my new place. I paid the Cab driver and sent him on his way, which I probably shouldn’t have done, considering that the owner might not have even been home at the time. But, I guess I wanted to be brave through the whole thing, so I did what any brave person would do… and approached the strange house. I guess I should have been more paranoid, strange mansion in the middle of the woods? 20 minutes away from civilization… with only my cellphone and luggage on me? Total horror movie scenario right there. But if I was honest, I felt no fear at that time. Only excitement for my new life, my new job. I went up to the double doors from the cobblestone walk way. The house was huge, and looked like one of those old medieval castles with stone covering it top to bottom. It was about 5 stories, with what looked like a watch tower to the side of the house. I rang the doorbell in anticipation. I hoped that the guy I spoke to was not some creepy guy who murders unsuspecting travelers, but then again, it seemed like an awful lot of trouble to hire someone just to murder them.

Then an amusing idea came across my mind… “Hah… maybe he’s a vampire. Just called me out here to kill me, and take my blood.” I muttered to myself, with my back turned to the door.

“Oh, that would be a twist, now wouldn’t it?” a voice said behind me.

I jumped and turned to the voice shocked, my mouth dropped when I saw the man. He looked absolutely beautiful. Like something you’d see in a painting about the Gods. He had sleeked back black hair, beautiful blue eyes, that resembled sapphire. He was pale, but considering the location, it didn’t seem too out of place. He had a warm smile on his face, and bowed to me, in a very regal and elegant manner. “Very good to make your acquaintance… Miss…?”

I shook out the image of his face for a brief moment to introduce myself. “S-Solange! Solange Anael! I’m your new maid!” I said reaching out my hand to shake his.

“Oh, what a lovely name.” he said grabbing my hand and kissing it.

“A-and what is your name sir? I seem to have forgotten it!” I said blushing slightly.

“Bertrand, my dear. I am so glad to have finally met you! I think you will enjoy it here. Shall I give you the tour?” he asked.

I nodded eagerly. “Oh yes! Please!” I said smiling at him broadly.

“Very well. Please follow me.” Then he turned and noticed my bags. “Ah- Bardou, could you please help this young woman with her bags?” he turned inside and called out.

A few seconds later a tan man came outside, he had shaggy brown hair, and bright honey colored eyes. He was buff, and hairy, he was scruffy, but looked clean. He had a long scar that went from his head to his cheek. Yet… he had innocent eyes to him. He was also very good looking. He looked to be about my age, unlike Bertrand, who looked 30. He looked at me and smiled, “Hey! Nice to meet you! I’m Bardou!” he shook my hand violently.

I held my arm in pain and smiled at him. “Ahaha… nice to meet you Bardou.” I said nervously.

He noticed my sudden jolt from him and laughed nervously, “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to shake you like that! I’m so used to having men in the house. I didn’t even notice my own strength!” he said apologetically.

His puppy eyes made it hard for me to even feel mad at him. “N-no! Please, you’re fine, you didn’t know!” I said back to him.

Bardou suddenly grinned at me and nodded, “Aww, thanks Miss. I’ll get your bags alright?” he said running to my bags, picking them up no problem and rushing back to us.

Bertrand looked back ahead, “Alright then, I think we’ll continue on our tour!” he said smiling.

He showed me the living room first, it was huge, with a large television in place on top of the fire place. There was an exercise machine in the corner, and paintings adorned the walls. The modern technology didn’t seem to take away from the beautiful classic look to the castle. He then showed the Kitchen, also big, but convenient. He showed me the whole house, and by the end of the tour, I was to the point of wanting sleep.

Bertrand stopped up stairs in front of a large door. He turned to me and smiled, “You must be tired my lady… if you wish, you may rest in your room.” He pointed to the door and smiled at me. “Is there any questions before you do lie for a spell?” he asked.

As Bardou put all of my bags in my room, I looked at Bertrand and looked at the living room down below. There was a lot of things in this house to just be the two of them. “Is there… anyone else living here besides you two?” I asked. I personally had to know for the sake of cleaning. So I had an idea of just how many people I was cleaning after.

Bertrand smiled innocently at me, “Only six of us, including myself madam.” He said nodding to me.

“Six?! Isn’t that a bit excessive?” I asked shocked.

“Well, they are my brothers…” he said quietly.

“O-oh! I didn’t mean to offend you. I understand wanting to keep family close.” I said softly.

“Oh, no, I understand your concern madam… after all, we are a rather large family. But don’t worry, we mostly keep to ourselves. Bardou and myself are the only ones you will see on the daily basis.” He said with a smile.

“What about the others?” I asked curiously.

“Oh, well my other brothers usually stay in their rooms. For good reason, they work from home. After all, we live in a modern era where you can do that now.” He said with a chuckle.

“W-well yes… but wouldn’t you get sick of not seeing people for a long time?” I asked.

“No, not at all. Have you forgotten where we live madam?” he put his hands on his hips and smiled back at me. “Don’t worry about them, Miss Solange. They won’t be in your way. You won’t even see them. We’ll take care of them.”

Bardou came out of my room and nodded in agreement with his brother. “Yeah, it’s an easy job, just take care of me and Bertrand!”

“Bertrand and I…” Bertrand corrected his brother.

“Y-yeah… what he said.” Bardou laughed slightly. “Sorry, my grammar isn’t too hot. Not that I’m stupid or anything. I just… well I’m not as proper as my brother as you can see.” He said patting Bertrand on the back. “So I don’t speak as elegantly as him. I’m very informal as you can tell.” He smiled at me.

“R-right… well when do I start?” I asked.

“My dear… you want to start now? Of all times?” Bertrand ask.

“W-well I can’t just arrive and not do anything!” I said. “That’s what I came here for!” I said.

“No way! Take it easy! You just got here! “ Bardou said shaking his head. “Look, you just relax, I’ll take care of dinner.”

“You cook for yourselves?” I asked shocked.

“Well it is just us!” Bardou said smiling at me amused.

“Yeah… but I would have thought you have chefs for that!” I said innocently.

“Not every rich person is lazy.” Bardou said laughing.

“Yet you are lazy enough to hire a maid.” I said, but then I gasped at the fact I was so blunt.

Bardou and Bertrand stared at me, and then laughed simultaneously.

“I love it! You’re so blunt!” Bardou said laughing at me.

“My lady, I wish more women had your gumption!” he said hiding his laugh behind a handkerchief.

I laughed nervously along with them. “Ahah… right…” I said slowly.

After their laughing fit, they both looked at me with their kind eyes again. “Now please madam… rest for a spell.” He said directing his hands toward the bedroom.

“Oh! Thank you sir!” I said smiling at both of them. “Well… good night!”

“Good night! Let us know if you need anything! Oh, and if you want supper, just holler!” Bardou called.

“Will do!” I said closing the door.

As I did, I finally had a moment to breathe. “Christ, what a day…” I said slowly to myself.

I found myself flopping down on the bed and slowly succumbing to sleep. “What a weird family…” I whispered to myself.

I had fallen asleep… and had been asleep for hours. But… for some reason, I felt like someone was watching me the whole time I had slept.


	2. Two:Viyan

Chapter 2: Viyan

“Wakey Wakey…” I heard someone whisper at me. I could feel someone poking at my cheeks as I slept. I slapped the hand away in what little consciousness I had at that moment.

“Oh! Someone is grumpy first thing!” the cheerful voice rang out in my ears. It was a voice I never heard before. My eyes shot open to stare the man in the face. He was laying on his side in a relaxed manner.“W-who are you?” I asked pulling the sheets instinctively up to my chest, to cover my body. I was only in my pajamas after all.

“Viyan your majesty.” He said resting his hand on the side of the bed, in a flirting manner.

Viyan had long hair that reached to his shoulders; it was jet black with red streaks. He had red eyes and piercings over his eyebrow, and ears. He had a playful air about him, like an excited child on Christmas… except all the time.

He grinned at me, “Nice to see a fresh face for once. It’s a sausage fest in here.” He said sighing, laying down on the edge of the bed, with his face towards the ceiling. “You’re kind of cute… for a homely kind of girl. You know, like one of those girls you see who don’t have a lot of fun and just read all the time. Those are fun!” he said grinning at me.

He was like a sugared up ten year old, all over the place, not really taking anything seriously.

“Thanks… I think?” I said confused. It was true, I had nothing striking about me. I was always the ugly duckling in school. I never had a boyfriend in my life. Mostly because I didn’t want one. I had chocolate brown hair, and green eyes. My face was kind of full and round. I looked heavy, but I wasn’t really. I am size 10, which I guess in the fashion industry is rather heavy. But still, nothing to consider big. I guess I’m kind of cute in an innocent way, but in no way sexy or beautiful.

“You’re welcome!” he continued, now sitting on the other side of the bed with me. Placing his hands on his face, kind of like a girl swooning on her bed. “You know… you’re rather interesting. Taking a job all the way out here. Seems kind of silly don’t you think? Can’t you do anything else other than clean?” he asked me.

“Of course I can! I can write, and sing…” I then stopped myself. “But… not much else.” I really am pathetic…

“Oh! Well at least you have something going for you. And here I thought you were just some boring fuddy duddy.” Viyan grinned at me again.

“Fuddy Duddy??” I said giving him a strange look. “W-what?”

“Nothing.” He said suddenly getting up and looking out the window. “Hey!! It’s snowing!! You wanna build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be snowman!”

“W-wha?” I said confused. I still was at that point. I don’t know what inside me decided to converse with him… he was so weird. He was like a child, but he spoke like an adult with some of the things he said. “What time is it anyway?” I asked, not answering his question.

“Only 5 AM! Bardou should be making pancakes by now!” he said stretching.

“Bardou cooks?” I asked.

“Well sure. Someone has to! I certainly can’t, knowing me, I will just burn everything, because I get distracted easily.” He said smiling at me.

‘At least he’s self aware…’ I thought to myself. “Right… um… do you mind if I get dressed now?” I asked.

“Sure go ahead!” he said folding his arms. “I can wait.”

He stood there for a good minute before I cleared my throat. “Um… I mean you go outside. I don’t change in front of strange men. Especially those who I just met a few minutes ago.” I said annoyed.

“Oh no, I met you sooner than that!! I watched you sleep through the night!” he said grinning at me.

“GAH!!” I cried. “You watched me?! What is the deal with you!?” I yelled now, embarrassed.

“What? I was curious! I won’t do it again, promise! Besides, it’s boring!” he smiled at me innocently. “Don’t worry, I didn’t have pervy thoughts or anything. You aren’t really my type you know.” He said smiling even brighter.

“Gah! Just go! Let me get ready please!!” I said pushing him out the door. “Alright! But if you need some help let me know! I am good with colors!”

I felt my face blushing as I stood against the door embarrassed. I locked the door as fast as I could and got dressed. I decided to wear something simple for now. Wait for Bertrand to give me instructions. Because I didn’t want to bother him with petty details so early in the morning. I got downstairs to the kitchen, and met with Bardou, who grinned at me as soon as he realized I existed. “Hey!” he said happily.

“Hey! So… I just met Viyan…” I said giving him a confused look.

Bardou gave me a sympathetic look, “Yeah, he’s always been rather… cheerful.” He said laughing.

“Yeah, um… I might have to lock my door from now on.” I said scratching my head.

“That won’t really stop him you know.” Bardou said suddenly.

“Huh? Why not?” I asked confused.

“He has ways of getting in.” he smiled at me suddenly.

“Wha?” I said shocked. Is he crazy? No human can do that! I shook my head out of it when Bardou placed pancakes in front of me. He smiled at me genuinely, “Here you are miss.” He said with a chipper tone.

“You sure are treating me like a guest. Aren’t I supposed to be the maid here?” I asked jokingly.

“Nonsense, you live with us, might as well treat you with respect.” Bardou said smiling at me softly.

He was very sweet, I have to admit… I didn’t expect that. I was expecting some snooty rich family. But so far they are far from it.

“Hey Bardou?” I suddenly had the urge to ask.

Bardou looked at me now, “Hm?” I had his full attention now.

“Why aren’t you guys… you know more flaunting with your money? If you don’t mind me asking.” I said kind of blushing from the boldness of my question.

“Oh, well that’s a bold question.” He said laughing. “I suppose it’s because-“

“It’s because we don’t flaunt it. We use it for good.” I heard a voice say behind me. It was Bertrand, he was finally awake, with a book in his hand.

“My dear, one thing you will learn about us, is that we don’t flaunt anything. We prefer privacy and seclusion.” He said giving a strict and stern look.

“I see… I was just curious.” I said shyly. Did I make him mad with my question?

Bertrand noticed my reaction and retracted. “Madam, please do not think me rude, I never intended to come off as angry. I am upset over something else. I just found out that Viyan was watching you last night. We do not accept that kind of behavior!” Bertrand said slamming down his book.

“Geez, I would think that Viyan would scurry off somewhere far away from you. Knowing him, when he misbehaves, he runs off.” Bardou said with a chuckle.

Bertrand sighed, “I’m sorry madam. I know you don’t want to alarm you. It’s just my brother is very unique…” he said.

I giggled softly, “It’s fine. I could use some excitement in my life.” I said smiling at him.

Bertrand nodded, “Well, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

Bardou looked like he was lost in thought, “Say, how did you find out about that anyway? I didn’t even know about it until Solange just told me.” Bardou sounded a little offended.

“I just found out minutes ago myself.” Bertrand said folding his arms. Bardou automatically served his brother pancakes as he sat at the table.

“Thank you Brother.” He said acknowledging him. “Anyway, I found out from Fatir.” He said sighing.

“Fatir?” I asked curious.

“Our brother.” Bardou said answering any questions I had. He turned to Bertrand shocked, “Wait, Fatir is actually out of his room?” He asked.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Bertrand said cutting the pancake in front of him.

Just then, a young man walked into the kitchen. He had crimson red hair, that was parted to the side. Cerulean blue eyes, in a shape that looked sharp and calculating. He dressed in a very dark style. As in not an ounce of light color was on him. He was handsome just like the rest of his brothers. Which surprised me. Everyone in this family is gorgeous. Sheesh, what a weird family.

Fatir noticed my stare and snorted. “Are you so awe struck by me that you can’t turn away?” he asked suddenly.

“No need to be rude brother…” Bertrand said slightly annoyed.

“Yeah, alright. Nice to meet you and whatever.” He then turned towards Bardou who was still cooking. “You got my coffee?” he asked.

“Coming up Fatir.” Bardou said catching a quick glance with me.

I looked at Fatir again briefly this time, realizing something, that him and Bertrand looked a lot alike. Then it hit me. “Are you two twins?” I asked.

“Good going Sherlock, took you long enough to realize something you can notice at first glance.” Fatir said with a groan.

Bertrand glared at his brother. “Do you have any civility towards your fellow human?” he asked.

“Not really. I’m a recluse remember? I don’t really like people.” Fatir said sitting down at the other end, staring at me with his calculating eyes.

“Now you’re staring at me…” I said annoyed.

“Yeah, well it’s my house.” He said with a smirk. 

Bardou handed Fatir and Bertrand their coffees, then handed me one too. “I hope you take your coffee black.” He smiled at me.

“Yes, I do actually…” I said smiling at him. At least Bardou is rather normal. He’s really sweet.

Bertrand turned his attention to me. “Now then, after breakfast, I shall go over your duties. I imagine you want to start work as soon as possible.” He said smiling.

“O-oh! Of course sir! I would be an honor!” I said smiling at him.

“I’ll even get your uniform ready for you.” He said nodding at me.

“I hope it’s a French Maid outfit.” Fatir grinned at me.

“W-wha?” I said shocked, blushing.

“Ignore him, he hits on anything with a skirt.” Bardou said rolling his eyes.

“Well at least she’s not bad looking. I could have worse.” Fatir said grinning devilishly.

Bertrand cleared his throat, “I shall retire to the living room. Meet me there when you are done, Miss Solange.” He said standing up and bowing.

I was really excited to start. That’s what I came here for after all.


	3. Three: Thanatos

Chapter 3: Thanatos

Bertrand showed me around the house and pointed to the places I can… and can’t visit.

“You can’t go in the basement, and you can’t clean in my room, or in Bardou’s room.” Bertrand said with his hands behind his back.

“What about the other brothers?” I asked curious.

“Oh, all but Aiou live in the basement.” Bertrand said nonchalantly.

“The basement? But why?” I asked.

He smiled at me, “There’s more room in the basement. There’s bedrooms down there too. They like it down there.” He said giving me a warm smile that indicated that he was sincere in what he said. But I still felt uncomfortable with it all.

“I see, but why can I only touch Aiou’s room?” I asked.

“He’s not usually here. He’s usually travelling.” He said smiling at me.

“So you don’t want me touching anyone else’s room because they are here?” I asked kind of annoyed.

“Exactly. See, we respect everyone’s privacy here. We don’t want to intrude on them.” He smiled at me again.

Honestly, I would be lying if I said this didn’t disturb me a little.

“Viyan did a great job of following that rule.” I said with an annoyed tone.

“Yes, well, I shall have a chat with him about that later on. He’s probably hiding right now.” Bertrand said smiling at me again.

‘Something is off about this guy…’ I thought to myself. ‘I never expected him to act so… cold.’ I just shook it off and followed him. ‘This is your first day, do not look a gift horse in the mouth.’

“Alright then. I guess I am ready to start then.” I said trying to show genuine enthusiasm.

Bertrand nodded at me and patted my back, “Of course, I thank you for your work ethic. Now get started, it’s going to take you all day to finish.” He said givining me another smile.

I spent the whole day cleaning, just like Bertrand said. Not that it was a bad thing, I need to be able to constantly work, or I’ll just get bored. I’m glad I chose this job, I really am. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. For a bunch of rich people they sure are messy. Then again, six people living under a roof? It was bound to get messy. I still was running what Bertrand said in my head. I was bothered that his own brothers were locked away in their rooms in the basement. You’d think they’d properly introduce me to everyone in the house, but no… it’s like they are hiding some big secret. I would ask them, but I know if I dove too deep into it, they’d just kick me out. So I didn’t want to ask, I didn’t even want to acknowledge it. Even then, it haunted my mind. After supper with Bertrand, Fatir and Bardou. I went to bed. It was early, maybe 9:00 when I fell asleep. I like sleeping early and walking up early, it just feels like I can do more in the day.

I had a pretty restful sleep, until… I heard wailing. It was loud, and it sounded like someone was crying. I sat up in bed startled.

“Did I dream that…?” I asked myself.

Just then the wailing happened again. It was a male’s voice. It sounded like it came from downstairs. I didn’t want to leave my room… but at the same time I couldn’t just leave them like that. I checked the clock, it was midnight. I sighed, but got up, put on some shoes and opened my door slightly. I tried to listen for the wail again, and like clockwork, it happened again. This time much louder. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. I stared at the basement door from my bedroom door. There were only railings from the upstairs, but you could see the living room from there. I bit my lip; I knew I shouldn’t check it out. But… something inside of me wanted to see what it was all about. So without thinking, I stepped out of my room, closed the door, and went downstairs. The wailing continued as I made my way down to the basement. I opened the basement door and kept hearing the wailing in my ears. I didn’t want to make a noise, because I didn’t want to alarm anyone. I quietly tip-toed downstairs. As I moved down the stair, I noticed a light was on in one of the bedrooms, the light shown through the cracks of the closed door. The rest of the lights were out, so I moved quietly down to the door. The whole basement was just another hallway that leads to bedrooms. Just like Bertrand said. It was dark, practically pitched black except for the lit up room. The wail happened again, from inside the door. I knew this person was the one who was crying. I opened the door slightly, and peaked my head inside. What I saw, I can only describe as shocking…

Inside was a man… who was floating around his room looking at books, and crying. But the most striking feature about him wasn’t his floating… but rather… his body. It was glowing a pure whitish gold. He was literally glowing! He looked so heavenly. I could see what his body looked like, but he wasn’t all there. The lower half of his body was missing and looked almost transparent. His top half however, was fully illuminated. He looked like he had long shaggy hair that was also aglow.

Just as I was staring at him, he turned around, and saw me. He gasped, and dropped whatever book he was holding. He then covered his face. “Don’t look at me!” he cried.

“N-no! Please, I’m sorry it’s just… you were keeping me awake!” I said shyly.

“Oh… I’m sorry… I was just…” he sighed and picked up his book. “Just depressed…” he said softly.

“Depressed? Why?” I asked getting in the room now, and closing the door behind me.

“Because… I… well…” he sighed and flipped through the pages. “Because I’m… dead.”

“You’re dead…? But I can see you right here.” I said confused.

“You see what is left of me. My spirit, my soul.” He said touching his body, “I’m not supposed to be here anymore, but here I am.” He said flipping through more pages. He seemed engulfed in that book.

“U-um… my name is Solange by the way.” I said introducing myself.

‘Idiot! What are you doing?! There’s a floating ghost in front of you!’ I thought to myself.

“I’m… Thanatos.” Thanatos introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you,” I smiled at him.

Thanatos looked up at me, confused. “Why are you here? And why aren’t you scared of me?”

I smiled at him, “I’m here because… I’m your new maid… and I’m not scared because. Well, I don’t know. You haven’t tried to kill me yet. Should I be scared?” I asked getting closer to him.

“No, I mean, I can hurt you, I can pick up stuff, but… I wouldn’t do it, if that’s what you are asking.” He said bluntly.

I giggled, “I appreciate your honesty.”

“I have nothing to hide. Just look at me. I’m a ghost that lingers. This sucks.” He said sighing again.

“H-how… did you die? If you don’t mind me asking?” I asked.

Thanatos paused and then let out a long sigh. “I… killed myself…” he said shaking his head.

“Oh…” I said sadly looking down. “I’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to bring up old wounds…” I said biting my lip.

“N-no. You’re fine. I just… want to move on now. I’m sick of being on Earth.” He said going back to his book.

“Why?” I asked suddenly.

“What do you mean why? My existence is a joke. And my own brother has me locked away like I’m some prisoner! He told me that things would be better. That we could live this immortal life in freedom.” He said looking up at the ceiling.

“Immortal?” I asked suddenly.

“I guess he didn’t tell you, did he? We’re all immortal here! We have been for Decades!” Thanatos shouted.

"Well... you know life isn't so bad..." I said smiling at him, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah? Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Because, I went through a lot too you know." I said smiling at him. "And you know, maybe God let you stay alive so that you can do more with your life." I said softly.Thanatos smiled in amusement. "Yeah, right."

"Aren't you sick of not having anyone to talk to?" I asked him.

"Sure... but, who would want to talk to someone like me? I'm just a depressing mass of light."

"A beautiful depressing mass of light." I said smiling at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked. He then shook his head, "That still doesn't matter. You can't befriend someone based on looks alone you know." He said annoyed."I know that! I just..." I paused, "I'm lonely too you know. It's kind of lonely in this big castle." I said smiling at him even brighter.

Thanatos looked lost in thought before he answered me again. "I would... like that, Solange." he looked at me softly.

“I see that I should have explained the basement policy a little more clearly.” A voice interrupted.

“Bertrand…” Thanatos said quietly.

I turned and saw Bertrand folding his arms frowning.

“Please Mister Bertrand, sir… I just…” I tried to get it out. But I couldn’t, I was so startled.

“It was my fault Bertrand. I was wailing, and keeping her awake.” Thanatos said suddenly.

“No, I shouldn’t have left my room.” I said sadly.

“You are right about that… but it’s also partially my fault.” Bertrand said sighing. “I should have told you the truth from the beginning, to clear up this whole misunderstanding…” Bertrand said opening the door. There in the hallway stood the rest of the brothers.

Bertrand turned to me and sighed again. “It’s time you learn of our family…”


	4. Four: Misunderstood

Chapter 4: Misunderstood

Bertrand sat me down at the foot of Thanatos’ bed. Why he even has a bed, I don’t know. He sat next to me, and looked at Thanatos, “Please hand me the book brother.” He said nodding at him.

Thanatos handed Bertrand the book and looked at him solemnly. Bertrand flipped through the pages and pointed to a family portrait. “This is us…” Bertrand said.

I looked down at the picture and saw what looked like several young men lined up in front of the house, with an older couple in front. After examining it, I realized it was all of the brothers together. “You mean… this is…?” I asked looking at Bertrand.

“This is our family. This is from the 1950s.” He said calmly.

“The 1950s? How old are you guys exactly?” I asked.

“Biologically, 33, chronologically, 91” Bertrand said.

“So… you became immortal when you were fairly young?” I asked.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that, but there’s more to it than that.” Bardou said walking in the room with the rest of his siblings.

Fatir folded his arms and looked me in the eyes. “We’re supernatural beings too.”

“Supernatural?” I asked.

“Yes, let me explain though…” Bertrand said looking down at the book, touching the picture of his family.

“Back then, things were simple… we were just a wealthy family who lived in seclusion, outside of town, with no worries, no fear, just living life like any normal being at the time. One day, an young woman came to town and seduced my father. My father fell for her seductive ways, and chose to bed with her. At first, their affair was kept quiet, but soon people started to notice a bump on the young woman’s belly. My father had impregnated her… When the young woman came to him. My mother found out what had happened and went into a jealous rage. At first, she aimed for the young woman, but, my father defended her. Taking the blow. My mother had murdered my father. The pregnant woman was furious and heartbroken, for she had loved my father deeply. In a fit of rage, she cursed the rest of our family. Making it so that we were forever afflicted. My mother was cursed to die alone, and we the children of their taint were to live on forever as a reminder of my mother’s violent and selfish ways. Ever since then, we have remained immortal and well… unable to see another human being for decades.” Bertrand finished.

“What do you mean supernatural though?” I asked.

“We’re just different, we are no longer human. We’re well… different.” Bardou said.

“How though?” I asked.

They finally decided to answer after playing hard to get.

“I’m a vampire.” Bertrand turned to me.

“I’m a werewolf,” Bardou nodded at me.

“I’m a spirit, as you can tell.” Thanatos said. “Though, originally I was the only one who was normal.”

“I’m a wizard. Yeah, potions, brews and all that jazz.” Fatir said.

“And I’m…” Viyan suddenly turned into a cat and jumped on my lap. “A shapeshifter” He said turning back into a human, still positioned on my lap.

“And I am… a raven.” Someone said from the hallway.

He was a young man who had long spiky hair that was short in the back and long in the front, with black color to his hair, and dark red streaks. His eyes were of a purplish hue. And he had an intimidating look to him. On his back were two black wings.

“Oh, you’re back Aiou, have fun on your little trip?” Bertrand asked sarcastically.

“Save it,” he walked up to me and looked down at me. “And who’s bright idea was it to have her be here. Isn’t it kind of stupid to have human interactions?” he asked giving everyone a strange look.

“I don’t see why it is. After all, she was seen in Fatir’s Crystal ball.” Bertrand said bluntly.

“Oh, so you’re gonna listen to a glorified magic 8 ball to tell you what’s a good idea huh?” Aiou said giving me a strange look. “Why couldn’t you hire someone who was better looking?”

“Do looks even matter?” Bardou asked.

Aiou shrugged, “Not really. Just wish you guys chose eye candy.”

“Don’t steal my skirt chasing shtick, that’s my thing.” Fatir said with a smirk.

“Not that I am interested in her.” Aiou turned away annoyed.

Fatir smirked, “Alright, whatever you say." 

Bertrand cleared his throat. “Enough! Please, focus.”

Bertrand then looked at me, and asked me the hardest question, I was ever faced with in my life.

“Do you wish to stay here?” He asked finally.

I looked at all of them, and then to the ground. “You guys won’t hurt me will you?” I finally asked.

“We couldn’t even if we wanted to.” Aiou said coldly.

“What? Why?” I asked.

“Because you’re the one who is going to help us cure our curse.” Fatir said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Me?...” I sat there shocked for a few seconds before I shook my head. “I’m sorry… but that’s impossible. I’m just a human being. I can’t do anything for you.”

“But you are important to us.” Bardou said looking at me. “You have to believe us.”

I laughed slightly. “Believe you? You expect me to be okay with just finding out that you guys are not only strange but that you are all supernatural beings? Seems almost like a scam to me.” I said staring at them.

I was annoyed by the fact that they expected so much from me. What am I supposed to do? I don’t have anything about me that could help them, I’m not supernatural, I’m not even that smart. I’m just some woman who likes to write in her spare time! I am nothing, I am no one. Nothing about me would even change the world, or make people turn their heads in my direction! I am just a stranger to them practically and they expect me to help them solve all their problems?!

“You doubt we’re supernatural? Just look at the human torch over here!” Fatir said pointing to Thanatos.

I looked at Thanatos who looked really uncomfortable. I felt so sorry for him. He looked so sad, so excluded… I wanted to help him so badly… Maybe I should help them… if not for Thanatos, for me… maybe… Maybe I do have a purpose in life…

I looked up at them and nodded, “But, I have one condition if you do allow me to do this… you let Thanatos live a normal life. He deserves at least that.” I said softly.

Bertrand stared at me stunned. “What…? Why?” he asked suddenly.

“The rest of you get to live in the house, get to interact, laugh and enjoy each other’s company… why can’t you let him live among you?” I asked.

Everyone went silent for a second. No one spoke and everyone avoided eye contact with each other.

“If we have to be honest… none of us really get along entirely well…” Bardou said shyly. “I try to be neutral. But we constantly fight… we don’t see eye to eye on anything… it’s like we’re not even brothers.”

Bertrand sighed, “We need help in more than one area it seems.”

Fatir snorted, “You got that right… we’re all a mess.”

Viyan scoffed, “Speak for yourself! I’m perfectly sane!”

“Says the man who is still sitting on the human’s lap like a dog…” Aiou said in disgust.

“But why… why am I the one you seek help from?” I asked.

They went silent again and it was Fatir this time who spoke. “Because you were the one who showed up on my Crystal ball when I asked who could help us.”

“That’s ridiculous. Even if it said that, what am I supposed to do?” I asked.

“That I do not know…” Fatir said folding his arms. “You figure it out. I don’t have all the answers.”

Again myself doubt started to seep in. Why do they want a pathetic idiot like me? I am nothing, I am nobody… Are they making the right decisions…?

Thanatos looked at me and then said softly. “Please…? I know you’re the only one who can help…”

Everyone looked up at him shocked. Thanatos’ sudden words of encouragement seemed a bit off-putting even for them. It was at this point that I decided to offer myself to them, offer myself to Thanatos mainly. I saw a little of myself in him. I knew what it was like to be him… always questioning your worth. Always wanting people to understand you, and comprehend your heart.

“Alright…” I said slowly. “I’ll do it…”

Everyone looked at me now with the shocked expression. “You’re sure about that?” Bardou asked. “I know it’s asking a lot… and I know that we just met you. Heck, I even think it’s insane and stupid.”

“No, I’ll do it…” I said softly. “I want to help you all.”

I figured… if I could help them all, I could at least have some claim. I could have something to live for…

“You’re certainly a strange one…” Fatir said staring at me.

“Or crazy to trust a bunch of strange men.” Aiou chimed in.

“Not like I have anywhere else to go…” I said softly.

The others seemed to ignore that statement, and continued on.

“Now that that’s out of the way… let’s head off to bed shall we?” Bertrand said with a chipper tone to his voice. “Well I guess you’ll have even more work Miss Solange… I trust you can clean everyone’s room now. Except mine please, I keep it clean enough.” Bertrand said smiling.

“Don’t just volunteer our rooms up for grabs.” Aiou said.

“Oh, nervous what goodies she’ll find in your room Aiou?” Fatir teased.

“Shut up!” Aiou blushed and walked out of the room.

Fatir chuckled and waved at me. “Night mistress.” He winked at me.

Viyan jumped up, “Yaaaay! Bed time Bed time! Time to dream of sugar plums!” he cried running out of the room like a kid.

Bertrand got up and smiled at me. “Good night dear madam, I hope you sleep well.” He bowed to me and walked away.

Bardou scratched the back of his head, “Hey, I’m sorry you got all wrapped up in all this… I know my family is a bit… different.” He said shyly.

“No… it’s okay. I like different…” I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and me and patted my head. “Whatever happens, know that you are in safe hands. None of these guys would hurt you…” Bardou finally walked out of the room.

I was left with Thanatos who looked sad from what happened. I stared at him for a while, as he looked in his book. “What are you reading by the way?” I asked.

“The Bible… I was hoping there would be answers on how… I can go to Heaven.” He said looking back at me. “Before you ask. I don’t forsake others… it says you shouldn’t in the bible…” he smiled at me.

“I didn’t know you were religious.” I said shocked.

“I didn’t used to be… I used to question it a lot. I used to ask questions, like… why did God forsake me…” he sat down next to me. “But then… when I committed suicide, I saw a flash of light before me. I don’t know what it was… but it was the most relaxing and beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I wanted to see it again… I have been looking for answers for the longest time on what the strange light was. But couldn’t find it. For the past ten years, I have been looking for a way to exit this world. Because I don’t exist here with everyone else.” He said sadly.

“So you’re all about Peace and love huh?” I asked smiling back at him.

“Yeah, tolerance and acceptance. That’s what our lord preaches.” He said.

“Some people use God for corrupt reasons.” I said.

“I’m not one of those people you know. I just want to find peace… I just want to prove to God that I am a good person. That I deserve peace and happiness.”

“You don’t have to die just yet you know… you have so many things that you can do.” I smiled at him.

“Not as this…” he pointed to his body. “I’m already an outcast… unable to exist among the living. I am death itself. I can’t even feel anything. I can touch things, but I don’t know what it’s like to feel anything anymore. I can feel my body, but not what’s outside me. It’s like I’m trapped in my own bubble… and all I want to do is know what it’s like to live again. Maybe fix what I did wrong in the first place.” He looked down sadly.

I looked at him softly and smiled at him, with the warmest smile I could muster. “I can help you… I can help you feel alive again.”


	5. Five: Human

Chapter 5: Human

It’s been a few weeks since I found out that the family I was working for was supernatural. It’s been hectic with the cleaning, and the house has been much more lively. I haven’t really had much time to take a break and talk to any of them. But during dinner, we all sit and talk to each other. I guess it was Bertrand’s idea. But I’m at least getting to know everyone better. They’re all pretty remarkable… and interesting. They’re all trying to show me what they can do with their abilities. Fatir has made me help him in his lab, and so far he’s only shown me how to make potions…

We all sat at dinner one night. Everyone except Thanatos that is.... Poor Bardou was overwhelmed, so I decided to help him out this time.

“Thanks for the help,” Bardou smiled at me.

“Sure thing, I know what it’s like to be busy. After all I have been cleaning for you guys for a few weeks now.” I stated.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” He chuckled softly.

“I’m surprised! The human creature actually has managed to make my room clean!!” Viyan said excitedly.

“Human Creature?” I asked somewhat annoyed.

“Don’t let him bother you… we just don’t know what it’s like to be normal.” Bardou said sympathetically.

“I’m far from normal…” I said softly.

“Hah, yeah right. You eat, sleep and clean. That’s all you do.” Aiou said flipping through his book.

“What I meant was that we all haven’t been able to live like a human in so long. I’m probably the closest thing to human as you can get.” Bardou said.

“Don’t forget about me. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell if I didn’t have my wand.” Fatir said folding his arms. “Besides, you’re like a glorified fuzz ball.” Aiou said bluntly.

“Yeah… but that only happens once every Full moon, so I’m in the clear here.” Bardou teased.

“What’s it like to be supernatural?” I asked them.

“That doesn’t concern you.” Aiou said glaring up at me.

“Oh yes it does, I’m the one who’s going to cure you, remember?” I asked

Aiou looked at me in disbelief, his cold violet eyes teasing me. “You really are taking this thing seriously. I’m shocked.”

“Of course I am…” I said looking down at the steak I was cooking.

“I’m shocked… you actually care. So why haven’t you done anything about it yet?” Aiou asked.

“Egypt wasn’t built in a day, Aiou…” Bertrand said reading his newspaper, and sipping his tea.

Aiou took notice of his elder brother and scoffed, “Yeah, well we’re not dealing with building things. We’re dealing with a family curse.”

“I don’t even know where to start…” I said biting my lip.

“You can consult Thanatos… he knows where you can begin to look.” Bardou said smiling at me.

“Thanatos knows a lot huh?” I asked.

“Sure, you would too if you were surrounded by books for decades. He has his own personal library.” Fatir said.

“Thanatos is such a bookworm! Just like when he was alive!!” Viyan said giggling.

“Has he always been so reclusive?” I asked them.

Bardou gave me a sympathetic but sincere smile. “He never was one who liked being around other people… but then again, we gave him a hard time when he was alive…” Bardou said looking down sadly.

Bertrand then glared at Bardou, his cold yellow eyes shot daggers into him. Bardou avoided his eyes, knowing he said something he probably shouldn’t have. The others all stared at Bardou too… like he said the worst thing imaginable.

“S-sorry…” Bardou muttered to himself while finishing off the cooking. “Here’s your food everyone…” Bardou said still not looking at everyone.

He one by one handed them all their food and then sat down at the end of the table, with a look on his face like he had just committed the worst crime imaginable.

This family just keeps getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Something about them is very unsettling… they don’t even act like siblings!

Bertrand finally looked at me, “I think it would be best, if you spoke to Thanatos yourself… it’s best you find out from his own mouth.” Bertrand said sharply.

So dinner went on from there, but it remained silent, and uncomfortable for the remainder of the meal…

It was later on that I decided to visit Thanatos… I had the day off tomorrow, so I didn’t really care for how late I would be down there. I crept my way downstairs and knocked on Thanatos’ door. It was still pitched black in the basement, telling me that Thanatos is the only one down here. After a few seconds he opened the door and looked at me, “Yes? How can I help you?” he asked.

“Hey, I was just… checking on you…” I said. Honestly, I did want to know about all those things that the others spoke about. “Thanatos… I have to speak to you about something…” I said, not beating around the bush.

Thanatos sighed still holding open the door, as he stood to the side, allowing me to walk in. “What do you want? You don’t really visit me unless you want something.” Thanatos said moving towards his bookshelf slowly.

“That’s kind of insulting! You think I don’t care about you?” I asked.

“If you did, you would visit me more, and not just for favors.” He said coldly.

‘Ouch…’ I thought to myself. But I had to admit, he was right about that… I never have visited him before, except for favors. Now I felt really crummy and cruel.

“You’re right…” I said sadly, “I really have been crappy, huh?” I asked.

Thanatos noticed the sad look in my eyes, and tried not to show how remorseful he felt for being so harsh before. “No… please, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so harsh about it. It’s just… I really don’t have anyone to talk to. And since you are from outside my family, I figured that I could have a clean slate with you.” He said softly.

I smiled at him, “Would you like me to visit more?” I asked.

Thanatos looked at me shocked, and then, for the first time, I saw him show a real smile, it was subtle and sad, but it was there. “I would love that.”

“Good,” I smiled back at him in acknowledgement. But I knew I had to be serious with him at that moment, so I savored that smile, and moved on to the reason I was there. “Thanatos, speaking of your family… why are you such a recluse?” I asked.

“Because, my family doesn’t like me.” Thanatos said simply.

“What? Why not?” I asked shocked.

“Because…” he slowed down, and looked at the bookshelf, reaching for something on the top shelf. “I am only their half brother.” He said finally.

“What? That’s no reason to dislike you.” I said offended by the notion.

“No, there’s more to it than that…” Thanatos brought down the object and handed it to me, it was a picture of a beautiful woman, with long black hair, and bright jade eyes. Her whole attire screamed elegance as she was adorned in a frilly summer dress. She was a natural beauty, who wore no makeup, she looked almost beatnik in how she dressed, but it was so regal on her. Perhaps because she herself was so gorgeous.

“That is my mother. She…” he sighed, “She… was the one who cursed us.” He said taking the picture from my hand.

“You mean that… she was the woman who…”

“Had an affair with my father yes…” he said covering his face in shame. He looked like he could cry any minute. “Bertrand and Bardou were the only ones who took me in. Bertrand thought it was his responsibility to raise me… But he didn’t have to. After all, I was the reminder of the accursed affair that happened so long ago! After my mother abandoned me so many years ago, it was Bertrand who extended his hand out to me!” he shook his head trying to shake away all the emotions.

“How old were you when…” I swallowed the tears I wanted to cry for him, “When you were abandoned.” I asked.

“The same age that I killed myself. 24.” He said softly.

He was the same age as me…

“I lived with the family for a few weeks, and at first it was fine… but… they started to question why I wasn’t like the rest of them. Aiou was the worst one. He called me an abomination, a curse because I was born from that witch.” His face twisted from the churning pain inside his heart. “I only wanted to have a family. I only wanted to be accepted… but in the end, my existence was meaningless. My whole existence was just cursed. I was cursed to suffer the burden of my family for the rest of my life. Nobody wanted me, not even my own mother… so that’s when…” Thanatos finally showed tears as he covered his mouth. Though his words were distorted, I still heard the words that came out of his mouth. “I took my life…” he suddenly sobbed and curled up into a ball. I grabbed him and pulled him close to me. Hugging him tightly against my body. “Please, don’t hug me.” He said suddenly pushing me away.

“Why? I want to help you! I want to make you happy!” I said suddenly, shocking myself.

“You can’t help me! I can’t even feel you!” Thanatos screamed tossing a pillow at me. “I can’t feel anything anymore! I’m not even able to feel the things that made me human! I don’t want to be like this! I don’t want to exist if I can’t even feel things like hugs, or skin… or snow.” He said curling up into a ball again, crying on his nonexistent knees.

“Snow…?” I asked suddenly.

“When I was a kid… snow was the only thing that brought me pleasure in the winter time. I used to hate being inside all the time…” he said calming down a bit. “But look at me… stuck inside, and unable to function like everyone else. I’m barely even alive anymore.”

It was at this point that I didn’t want to upset him anymore but at the same time, I wanted to help him even more now… I really felt sorry for him. He only wanted to live life like the rest of us… no wonder he felt so shunned and alone. It was from this day forth that I vowed never to leave his side again.

“Thanatos, I want to help you.” I said with my fists clenched and my eyes focused on him.

“What?” his head shot up and stared at me. “But why?”

“No one deserves to be alone…” I said sitting down next to him. “Nobody should be left behind. Especially not you.” I said hugging him again.

“I will help you… I will help you be human again.” I finally decided. I was going to be serious about all of this. Not for the family, but for Thanatos. I don’t know how I am going to do it, but, I will do it for him.


	6. Six: Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start to go into more detail this chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Expect longer chapters from now on.

Chapter 6 - Snow

 

I found myself going to town today, Fatir told me about a bookstore that he frequented that might have books on supernatural beings. It seemed convenient enough, besides I had to go and get some cleaning supplies anyway. Fatir offered to go with me since he has been studying supernatural entities for a long time. He had a car that he used to go into town. It was a small convertible that he had since the 70s. He was proud of it, and in fact stated that I was the first person who had ever sat in the passenger’s seat. It was a cold day when we left, not quite snowing yet, but the skies threatened it.

 

“This seems like a bad car to use during the winter!” I stated giving him a strange look.

“Not when I have a top! Stop whining so much you are giving me a headache!” he said grumpily.

I sighed sitting in the car, the top was up, but I thought I’d try to make conversation with him. It was hard sometimes though because he was so grumpy. Not that it was a bad thing, it’s just that sometimes it’s hard to tell what makes him tick. He seemed like a nice guy besides his grumpiness. Maybe he was just anti-social. But he liked to flirt a lot, so it was confusing.

“Hey, are you spacing out?” Fatir said annoyed.

“Huh?” I said surprised.

“I asked you if you knew what you were doing with this whole cursed business?” he asked me.

“Oh! Um… not really.” I said honestly.

I don’t really have any idea of how to solve this whole mess. It seemed like an impossibility, they were around for decades, yet they couldn’t solve it themselves? Was there more to it? Was there anyone who knew? Something feels weird.

Fatir snorted in amusement, “You’ve been here for a month. But you still have no idea? Heh… you’re pretty useless you know.” He still had an amused smile on his face as he said that.

“Hey! Don’t say that, it was you yourself that said I was the only one who could do it!” I said offended.

“Calm down, doll. I was joking. I know what I said. I was just teasing.” He said.

I found myself pouting in the car seat next to him, the only sound was that of the heater in the car blaring. I then heard Fatir sigh, I guess he noticed my pouting.

“Look, I’m sorry. My humor is a bit sarcastic.” Fatir said looking at me briefly. “Look, what I saw in my crystal ball, wasn’t a lie. I did see you, I only saw you for the past few years and I knew that it meant that you were important! You are the only one who can help! I know you are. You might not find out right away, but one day you’ll get there. Okay?” he said smiling at me genuinely.

 

I smiled back at him, “You know Fatir, I think you’re really nice, when you want to be.” I said jokingly.

“Yeah, no problem. Don’t tell the others.” He said smiling at me.

 

Then I got the thought in my head, the one that refused to leave. “Fatir…? Why is your family so tense?”

 

Fatir scrunched his face as if he was deep in thought. His eyes still focused on the road. I could tell he was trying to think back.

“I think it all started when we first got cursed. All of us except Bertrand wanted to change our fates. We all had supernatural powers that were just bottled up inside us, and although Bertrand wanted to keep them, he never let us vent out these weird supernatural abilities. Well, some of us can just fine. Like me, I can cast spells, make potions and pretty much do whatever I want freely. I don’t look weird, I blend in just fine. I suppose I’m more social in that regard.” He pursed his lips to the side and continued. “But I suppose some of the others weren’t too keen on that idea, that some of us could go in and out of the house as freely as we wanted. People like Aiou and Thanatos, really have no place outside of our house.” He said sighing. “Poor Thanatos…” he said softly.

“Wait, you care for Thanatos?” I asked.

Fatir looked at me and looked back the road, “Not at first… I was pretty terrible to him at first. Mostly because I was bitter towards his mother for doing what she did to us. But, I knew it wasn’t his fault, so I just let it go. I don’t mind him with us. He is blood after all. It’s just hard when he locks himself away like he does…” he said scratching the back of his head.

“He does what to see you all, you know. He’s just scared… mostly of Aiou.” I said calmly.

“He’s not angry?” Fatir asked.

“No… he’s not.” I said sadly.

“… What an idiot…” he said bitterly.

“What?” I said shocked.

As we got close to the town, he bit his lip angrily, almost like he wanted to cry. It was quiet for the last few minutes until the car reached the bookstore. I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t want to upset him. He already looked disturbed by this news.

He suddenly slammed his fists down on the wheel and cursed to himself. “I can’t believe it! Why isn’t he angry with us?! He has every right to be angry with us! We pushed him! We pushed him to suicide!!” he said grasping the wheel and shaking it. “He shouldn’t have to face this alone!! We’re the ones who deserve all of this curse nonsense if that’s how we’re going to treat our brother!” he said suddenly crying. Fatir slammed his fists down on the wheel. His whole body trembling from the obvious emotional stress that laid before him. He then took one hand and placed it on his eyes, sobbing and trying not to show how upset he was by all this. He was failing miserably of course, for he was now crying into his own hands. I suddenly found myself in a car with a crying man, one who has never showed any vulnerability before. But this vulnerability has revealed to me just how much he actually cared for his brother. Despite all that has happened, he was willing to make amends, and fix his relationship with Thanatos. This made me happy, but also sad at the same time. I never knew in a million years someone would open up to me so quickly. I put my arm around him, hoping to comfort him, but then he suddenly grabbed me and held me tight against him. “I’m such a terrible person!” Fatir sobbed into my shoulder. I found myself hugging him back and stroking the back of his head. What is with this family and revealing every gory detail about themselves? Maybe it was the fact that I was the first outsider they actually had live with them in years. Maybe it was the fact that I was willing to listen, I don’t know. I never was one for talking; I liked listening, observing and understanding. I was always sensitive to other’s emotions. I could tell at this moment that Fatir was overwhelmed from the years of guilt.

I finally asked, “Why haven’t you tried to speak to him, after all these years?” I asked.

He then released me and looked me straight in the eyes. “What am I supposed to say?... I’m sorry for neglecting you all these years, abandoning you and pretending you never existed for the first year you lived with us?!” he said in disgust of himself. “That’s not how this family works!” he said angrily.

“I think your family really needs to reconsider how they work! Because this is not how a normal family treats each other!” I said annoyed.

“News Flash sweet cheeks! We aren’t a normal family!” he snapped.

“Maybe not, but you are still a family! You still are related, you live in the same house and you function, I think that constitutes as a normal family!” I snapped back.

“ You don’t understand!” Fatir said aggressively getting out of the car. The snow was piling up in the town, and it was bitterly cold. I was in layers of coats and I was still freezing my butt off.

“Oh do not give me that nonsense! You don’t understand me! You don’t understand who I am! I may not be supernatural, but I am someone who is willing to help! I just want all of you to get along, is that so terrible?” I asked annoyed.

Fatir bit his lip and glared at me. But his face softened and he sighed, “Fine… I’m sorry okay…” he said in a way that sounded like he was giving up. He walked to the front door of the store and opened it for me. His face was blushing a bit, but he still had an aggressive look on his face. He was straining to keep a straight face, which made me giggle. We just had a fight, yet he still was trying to be nice to me. It was really cute honestly.

“C’mon! I’m not going to hold it forever!” He barked at me.

I smiled at him and curtsied at the door, “Thank you milord!” I smiled at him.

“Get in there!” Fatir said annoyed.

I smiled and walked in with him, not asking any questions, and no longer teasing him. I wanted to get a scope of the place first anyway. The store was dusty, old and had books that looked like they dated back several hundred years, with only maybe a few new books here and there. The wood looked rotted and delicate, like they could break any moment. It was easy to get distracted by the sudden fear that the building could collapse on you at any moment. It was small, and cramped, but it felt cozy. I could tell this place was around for a long time. Even from outside, you could see that this building has been around a long time. There was a lone old woman behind the counter who looked like she was always tired, which was a sad sight to see. But she greeted us with a smile regardless. She looked to be in her 70s or 80s… maybe a little older. She had the most striking jade eyes that captured your attention as soon as you looked at her face. She didn’t look it now, but she looked as if at one point she could have been a beautiful woman. Her long dark grey hair was held back by a royal blue bow, and she wore very conservative clothing. I couldn’t see her much from behind the counter, but she looked very pleasant to be around. There was a certain air about her that just gave a very sweet old lady vibe.

“Greetings darlings, please take a look around. I have plenty of books to satisfy any curiosity.” She smiled at me specifically. She then looked at Fatir and nodded to him, “Hello dear. Back for another book?” she asked.

“Yeah, well that and she needs some books herself.” He pointed at me.

“Is this your girlfriend dear?” She asked smiling at me warmly.

Fatir scoffed, “Not a chance, I have better tastes than her.”

I then stomped on his foot and glared at him. He jumped up grabbing his foot and glared back at me, “Jesus! What was that for?!”

“Narcissistic, superficial idiot!” I said aggravated.

The old woman laughed at our display and smiled, “She’s a fire cracker, would be a shame to turn her down dear.”

“Yeah yeah…” Fatir responded nonchalantly walking to the back of the store.

I finally focused my attention on the old woman. She gave me a warm smile, one that made her so inviting as a person. I felt like I could tell her anything. I was always shy around other people. Especially in public places. “Erm… I’m looking for books on the supernatural.” I said shyly.

“My…” she examined me suddenly, “Why would a pretty young woman such as yourself want to read about a subject like that?” she asked suddenly.

“Um… I’m not really pretty ma’am, I enjoy the compliment, but I don’t feel that way.” I said suddenly.

She gave me the warmest smile she could muster, “I think all women are beautiful in their own right. There is just something about you that makes you shine with brilliance.” She said.

I found myself blushing suddenly, turning my head away nervously, “U-um… thank you…” I said softly.

She giggled softly, “You are positively a peach!” she then continued our previous conversation, “We have several books that match your description. But is there anything specific that you want?” she asked.

“I want a book that describes the supernatural forces. And what they do, the effects of some of their abilities, that sort of thing.” I said looking at her again.

“I got just the thing sweetheart!” she said, a light appearing to click in her brain. She reached behind her counter and handed me a book. It looked ancient, possibly over 100 years old. “I’ve read this book, front to cover for years. It’s my favorite book, and it’s very informative.” She smiled at me.

I took the book and smiled at her as well, “A fan of the supernatural?” I asked.

“Yes, I find it fascinating.” She said. “There are a lot of things in this world that are a mystery to us. Things that are unexplained, I believe we are surrounded by supernatural beings even right now.” She winked at me.

“I see….” I said softly, “How much do you want for it?” I asked.

“Oh no dear… you can have it!” she said smiling at me from ear to ear.

“Oh no no no, I should at least pay!” I said guiltily.

“You know how you can pay me back?” she asked. “By putting that book to good use, and taking good care of it.” She said kindly.

“Oh Goodness… thank you, that’s very kind of you Miss!” I said thankfully.

She nodded at me and laughed, “Please, I have plenty to read around here! Take care of it now, alright?” she said.

“I will! Thank you!” I said now looking for Fatir, but as I turned, he was right behind me. With a stack of books in his arms. “I’ll pay for this Ms. Valentine.” He said handing the books to her.

“Ah! Yes sir! You certainly are a book worm!” she said teasingly, ringing up the transaction. He then noticed me standing there with the book.

“You sold your beloved book to her?” Fatir asked.

“No, I gave it to her.” She said smiling at me.

“What? Why does she get special treatment?” He asked offended.

“Because she absolutely radiates kindness and beauty.” She said flattering me again.

Fatir looked me up and down and shook his head, “Whatever you say,”

Ms. Valentine (As Fatir has decided to introduce her as now.) looked at Fatir and smiled a little mischeviously, “You have to admit, she does have a lovely quality about her.” She said now looking at me.

Fatir looked at me again, and blushed slightly, “A little, I guess.” He said looking away. She finished the transaction, and handed him a bag full of his new books. He took them and then walked out with me.

“See you later, Ms. Valentine.” Fatir said suddenly.

“Goodbye dears! Come back again, a lonely old women like me loves company!” she called after.

Fatir and I left the store and headed home. On the way there, Fatir was silent, but his face was still red. I caught myself staring at him confused. He apparently caught it too, because he turned to me, his face looked annoyed, “What?! What are you staring at me for?! You’re making me nervous!” he said aggressively.

“Why are you so flustered?” I asked.

“None of your business. You’re so nosey!” he said annoyed.

I then turned away and looked at the snow covered ground outside of the road.

I heard him next to me mutter to himself, “Maybe you are a little pretty. In an average way.” Fatir said covering up his mouth with one hand.

I looked at him shocked, feeling my face get hot, “W-“ but I stopped myself from saying anything, things were already awkward enough, I didn’t need to drag out this awkward scene any further. So I just looked down and started reading the book. The first page I landed on… was spirits and their abilities. They are referred to Earthbound spirits, spirits who have something that is keeping them in this realm. I then explored the pages, for something… anything… my eyes landed on a section known as, ‘Making Them Feel Human.’ Oddly specific... But… maybe this book was used for something else… it is rather old but in great condition. I explored the section, and found a method that seemed to indicate mind over matter. Maybe if I get him to remember what feeling is like. Make him remember what it’s like to feel warmth, pain, cold… anything. That’s when I remembered that Thanatos loved the snow. He wanted to feel the snow on his skin again. So I decided that I would take him outside next time, to experiment with the cold.

Luckily, tonight was the night that the snow would be flurrying down. The weatherman said that it would just be small snow fall. Nothing dangerous, but it was perfect for what I wanted to do. It was about Seven in the evening when it happened, so I ran downstairs to the basement. The basement was surprisingly lit up for the night, indicating that the others were in there. I ran to Thanatos’ room and knocked on the door. “Thanatos! Please, come outside with me!” I said excitedly.

Thanatos suddenly opened the door and looked at me confused, “What? Why? Is this a joke?” he said offended.

“No! No! I just…” I said suddenly, “I need you to follow me! Please! I want to experiment with something!” I said pulling him up the stair, through the hallway, and out the big double doors. I had not snow gear on, but I didn’t care. I wanted him to feel it. I wanted him to know what it was like. I rushed out into the flurrying snow. It’s white brilliance flowing down in a gentle breeze.

“What is this all about?” Thanatos asked annoyed. “Why did you drag me out here?!” he asked.

“Just stand there! Please, and think of something special to you!” That’s when I thought of it. “Think of the snow, when you were younger, think of when you played in the snow as a child, what it felt like, the joy you felt!” I said smiling at him. “Please! Just do it!”

“Why?” he asked again.

“Because… it will help you feel again…” I said finally.

“What?” Thanatos looked at me shocked, “I don’t believe you… mocking me like that!” he said about to march away.

“No!” I said grabbing his arm desperately, “Please… Please don’t leave. I don’t want you to go yet. Please just humor me for a couple of seconds. Please!” I said pleading, tears coming to my eyes. “I want to help you! Please just try, what does it hurt?” I said desperately.

Thanatos stared at me, and then sighed, “Fine… I’ll try…” he said closing his eyes. The only sound that was in the air, was that of the gentle, cold breeze. After a minute, Thanatos opened them and sighed, “I can’t feel it.”

“Try once more! Please” I pleaded.

Thanatos sighed, and stood in the snow for a long while. But he dropped his head, and looked at me again. “I can’t feel it. I can’t feel the cold, Solange.” He said in a discouraged voice. “I’m going in…” he said, trying to walk in, but I pulled him back.

“No! No wait please… just… please try for me!” I said pleading him.

“Alright… fine…” he said closing his eyes.

“Now… I want you to close your eyes… and imagine the happiest thing that you can think of. Think of the happiest memory in the snow that you have.” I said nodding at him.

Thanatos closed his eyes as I commanded and stood in the snow for the longest time… after a minute, his eyes shot open, and he stared at a snow flake that just fell on his shoulder. “I… felt it…”

“What?” I said shocked.

“I felt it… I felt the snowflake fall on me!” he said excitedly, a large smile reaching across his face. “I can feel again! I can feel what you feel! I can understand now!” he said hugging me all of a sudden. “I can feel your warmth when I hug you!” he cried. “I can feel your hair…”

He looked at me again, but this time he was crying. Tears were running down his face, but it was a smile that stretched across his face. “I can feel everything again… I know what it’s like to be like you… I know what it’s like to live again…. I’m not a freak… I’m… human!” he said smiling at me again, a smile that warmed my heart.

We stood there in the snow, for the longest time as he twirled around in the snow. He was no longer sad, or disheartened… for once he was happy. He had meaning in his life again, he had a reason to go outside… he had a reason to live…


	7. Seven: Empath

Chapter 7: Empath

A few days passed, since Thanatos stood out in that snow and twirled around like a child. His spirit seemed to glow brighter and brighter everytime I saw him. It was a bright brilliance that looked even more beautiful each second I laid eyes on him. I think I was finally getting somewhere with these supernatural abilities. There’s a section for each of the brothers’ specific supernatural abilities… but honestly, I have never seen them practice any of it in front of me! If I am going to help, I am going to have to see what each of them do first hand! I know Fatir has allowed me to help him in the past, but never anything that dealt with real magic. Just… brewing of potions, which was pretty boring on it’s own.

But I knew that if I was going to get anywhere with anyone, it would have to be Fatir or Bardou, since both of them seem to be keen of me. Not that I couldn’t talk to Thanatos about all of this, I just didn’t want him to feel like I was only making him happy to cure his family…. No… Thanatos is a special case… one that requires my full attention. I’ll take care of him last, I just need to have the others accept him as much as I do. Speaking of others…

I was cleaning earlier today, and I had to take care of Aiou’s room… which I normally don’t do, Fatir asked me of all people to take care of Aiou’s room. He had stopped me at the bottom of the stairs as I was vacuuming. He had no

 

“Smells like a bird house.” Fatir exclaimed to me after making his strange request.

“Isn’t Bertrand supposed to be the one who tells me what to do?” I asked him confused.

“Hey, Bertrand isn’t the only one who lives in this castle. I’ll give you whatever you want if you take care of it for me. Got it?” Fatir responded to me patting my head like I was a child.

So there I was… upstairs, with Fatir returning to his room… my body felt numb from the anxiety of having to take care of something so personal… I had to walk down that long and squeaky hallway just to get to Aiou’s room… since he revealed himself to me a few weeks ago… I have been purposely trying to avoid him since then…. What Fatir asked of me seemed out of place and strange. Once I had reached the door, I put my hand on the door knob, it’s bronzish gold shine made it look so much more intimidating than my mind probably should have allowed. As I was about to turn the handle, I felt someone from behind me tap my shoulder. I jumped, gasping as I tried to understand who it was that was behind me. My eyes were met with red orbs that stared back at me.

 

“Jesus Viyan!!” I cried my hand on my chest as I was trying to calm my heart from breaking free from my rib cage.

“Sorry about that sneaky lady! I just wanted to get your attention!!” Viyan said giggling like a school girl.

“What is it Viyan?” I asked a little annoyed, but just relieved it wasn’t Aiou or Bertrand.

“I need your help with something! I can’t seem to figure out where I put my collar that I wear when I am a cat!” Viyan grinned at me. “See, my brothers shouldn’t be alarmed, and well my fur matches my hair! So I always have to keep an eye out on my collar! So that they know it’s me!” Viyan said grabbing my hand now. “C’mon!”

 

I stood there confused for a second before he tugged me away from Aiou’s door. Viyan marched like he had just caught the best prize at the fair or something.

“F-fur? Your fur matches your hair color… then why do you ne-“ before I could finish the sentence, I then noticed his hair was different from the first time I met him, which was originally pitch black, was now a purplish hue. “a collar?” I asked shocked staring at his hair, “Do you… always change your hair color?” I asked.

“Oh… sometimes. Just depends on the season, the moon alignment, and the constant mood I feel! Purple is usually my lazy color! It also reminds me of grapes! Which I always crave this time of year!” Viyan pointed to his head, an expression that exclaimed what a crowning achievement his hair color schedule was. He always had a smile on his face no matter what happened or what was going on around him… it was really confusing.

He brought me to his room and immediately jumped on his bed, back on the bed, his head leaning off the edge of it. His room was a complete mess, with clothes all over the place.

“Jesus, Viyan, do you ever do laundry?” I asked looking at him confused.

“Only when my hair is Blue!” Viyan giggled swinging his feet in the air. 

“How often is that?” I asked looking at him confused. Picking up his assorted bit of laundry, I followed him around the room as he explored it, looking for his collar. He tossed more and more laundry my way, much to my annoyance.

“Oh… about every 4 to 5 months.” Viyan finally answered me.

“Great…” I sighed. “More work for me.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“You’re not as quiet as everyone thinks you are.” Viyan said suddenly.

“Hm?” I looked up at him surprised.

 

He then turned to me, “You only pretend to be quiet because you have no idea what to say.” He smiled up at me.

“What?” I looked at him shocked. Could he read my mind? I just… figured… this is so weird!

Viyan now suddenly laughed at my face as he circled around me excitedly out of nowhere.

 

“W-what? What is your deal?” I asked now offended.

“Sorry, I just think you are really strange.”

“Me? Strange? You’re the one laughing in my face!” I answered annoyed.

“That’s because you don’t understand! You’re still trying to figure everything out!” Viyan laughed.

“Yeah… well… it’s not easy. You guys are asking a lit major to figure out what’s up with supernatural beings. I didn’t even know people like you existed until now!” I picked up the rest of Viyan’s laundry and was about to exit the room until Viyan’s deep masculine voice halted me again.

“I actually require more of you…” he said roughly, “I need your help with my empath abilities.

“Empath…?” I asked turning back to him.

“Yes, that’s what I am. As well as a shape shifter.” He then walked up to me, and grabbed my hand jolting me forward towards his deep red eyes. I dropped the laundry on the floor again, distracting me for a brief moment before staring back up at Viyan.

“You see… I don’t know what is wrong with me. Usually I know… but lately, I have been stuck….”

“Stuck?” I asked confused.

“I am unable to tear away from my emotions. I usually have a method for controlling it… but lately… it’s been difficult. My mind is blank, but my whole entire body and emotions are in overdrive. It’s like I don’t know what I am feeling. One minute I’m happy, the next I want to blow my brains out.” Viyan’s serious expression was somewhat terrifying as he said those last few words. I feared for my safety, for I had never heard anyone speak that way before…

“I… see…” I responded softly, trying not to show my fear.

Viyan just chuckled, “Even now… I can’t read how you are feeling. It’s like something is blocking me…” Viyan pushed me back and sighed, “Now I’m angry, and I don’t know why. You should leave before I explode.” Viyan said harshly.

Right away I picked up all of the laundry scattered across the floor and rushed out of Viyan’s room, honestly horrified by everything that was happening. I didn’t know who to turn to at that moment… but I thought of the first person who might have an idea of what to do. I couldn’t concern Thanatos… he was already trying to figure out his feelings… I needed to approach someone who was more level headed.

I rushed down to the basement after my shift was over and worked my way towards Fatir’s room. There were only a few rooms in the basement for the brothers… Thanatos’ library, Fatir’s alchemy lab and a room that the others described as Bardou’s “time out room”. My guess is that his werewolf abilities get out of hand when the full moon hits…

I rushed to Fatir’s door, but immediately stopped when I heard a rough and edged voice speak up. I stood behind the half opened door and listened quietly.

“Don’t you dare do anything! We have come so far, we don’t need you screwing this up!” Fatir shouted.

“Hah! You have so much faith in a woman who has barely achieved anything beyond making the Rot-Blood twirl in the snow like a little angel? Don’t make me laugh! She focuses too much on him! We’re the main family Fatir! Don’t forget that!” the other voice shouted.

“He’s our flesh and blood! Don’t speak of him that way!” Fatir barked.

“I’ll speak how I want. In case you forgot… I’m the elder brother…” the other voice responded.

“By only a year… Bertrand is still head of the house.” Fatir remarked.

“You could have been head you know… after all, you are twins. But I suppose we all know the cold hard truth…” the voice slowly trailed off. Fatir didn’t respond for a long time… possibly because he was afraid to answer him. The other voice finished, “… that you were least loved, next to that Rot-Blood…” just then the figured marched out of the room my face paled as I saw who it was…

“A-Aiou…” I squeaked out. Aiou glared at me biting his lip, “You better not have heard any of that… or there will be one less person in this house, and I have no intention of killing family.” Aiou got close to my face.

“Not even a Rot-Blood?” I responded glaring back at him.

Aiou got even closer to my face, now to where I could feel his breath on my skin, “You have been warned.” He responded walking away from me. His presence indicating that he was done with what he had to say. Fatir’s head poked out from behind the door. “Sorry… about all that. Is there anything you need? Or are you here to get your daily dose of me?” Fatir smirked.

“Not hardly…” I tried to block out the encounter with Aiou in my mind. I approached Fatir with my book in hand and held it up to him, “Do you know anything about Empaths?” I asked him suddenly.

Fatir stared at me surprised, “A little. I know spells in how to get into contact with emotions. But not much else. It should be in your book, if I am not mistaken.” Fatir took my book out of my hand and thumbed through it. His voice muttering as he did so, “…let’s see… psychic… empaths… empaths… empaths… Ah!” he shouted, “Here, I found it.” He held the book open with his thumb and pulled me to him pointing to the page. “Empaths are known as the emotional connection between themselves and everyone around them… they are known for their ability to change the emotions of everyone around them… they are often selfless, kind, sensitive, and emotional… some can learn to control it if they focus on one emotion…” I read, “That explains why Viyan is always having that goofy smile on his face.” I continued, “Empaths can live successful lives, but can be often misunderstood… they fear isolation, loneliness and anger… they also are known to hate large crowds…?” I asked confused.

“They tend to have social anxiety…” Fatir said looking me in the eyes. “Viyan can’t stand going out in public. It makes him feel weird. Being a shape shifter doesn’t help, he’s always been rather strange… but I thought that was just how he was… turns out there’s more to it than I thought.” Fatir closed the book with one hand and handed it to me. “Looks to me like he’s a big bowl of confusing emotional soup. Why are you asking about him anyway?” he asked, his tone sounding a little jealous. “Viyan came to me today… asking me about helping him with his emotional problems… he doesn’t seem to understand where he is in terms of his emotions. It’s like he’s confused.” I answered. “Hm… sounds like he’s in denial over one of his emotions… this has happened before. When our parents died he had… an overwhelming sense of sadness…” Fatir trailed off looking through is book case.

“I have to ask… do… Empaths have… suicidal thoughts sometimes?” I asked him suddenly. Fatir stopped what he was doing, his lingering arm pulling down to his side, “He did once… it was… a couple of decades back… Viyan hid himself in his room one day… he was afraid of showing everyone his pain. He asked for help but no one would listen.” He turned to me now, “It took me and Bardou to get him out of that emotional state… Bertrand was nowhere to be seen and Aiou didn’t care… Thanatos has no idea that this happened…” Fatir sighed, “But he felt sad… sad that no one understood him… or even tried. It got to the point where it became too overwhelming for him to cope.”

“So… did he ever attempt it?” I finally asked.

“No… we were able to talk him out of it.” Fatir scratched the back of his head, “He really was a mess for a while though.”

“…. So do you think I can help him…?” I asked Fatir silently.

“… If you want… I can conjur up a potion that can put Viyan to sleep, then I can put you in his dreams with magic…” Fatir stood up and went over to his Alchemy bench. Fatir’s Alchemy bench was old, worn and looked like it had been around since long before the family was even around. The markings on it looked ancient and a language I have never seen in my life.

“What language is that?” I asked Fatir.

“It’s runic. Only wizards like myself can read it. It roughly translates to a spell that allows me to make the potions potent and effective.” Fatir thumbed over the letters softly. Their blue glow danced against his skin lightly as he stared at the letters quietly. He turned back to me and stared into my eyes. His cerulean eyes taunting me with their beauty. “Are you sure you want to jump head first into all of this on your own?” he asked me.

“I have to try right?” I asked him back.

“Even then…” Fatir walked towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“You don’t have to do this alone. This task alone will test your personal demons. You can’t run away from those when you enter this realm that you seek.” Fatir now warned me.

“You know all about this?” I asked Fatir confused.

“People’s emotions are often linked to their souls. I have dabbled a bit with soul work. Just enough to understand how others work. I only have seen Bardou and Aiou though… Aiou is difficult to read though.” Fatir sighed.

“What’s with him anyway?” I asked Fatir annoyed.

“He’s not used to people. He doesn’t even like talking to us that much… but one thing he was always proud of was his family heritage. He enjoyed the idea that we had all this power. I guess you can say he’s power hungry… but he’s also pretty family oriented… when we were human he was kind and just… a good guy all around. When we were all cursed he sort of became a hard guy to be around. He would shun all of us to the point where we didn’t want to be around him. What made things worse is that Bertrand became the head of the house. Aiou hated that fact more than anything. Because father always loved Bertrand more than the rest of us. Bertrand was that perfect kid, and dad acted like he was a spitting image of him.” Fatir groaned.

“You seem to be struggling with all of this yourself…” I said slowly.

“Yeah… well… it’s not easy being compared to your twin all the time. Especially when you are the rebellious child, looking for acceptance from your father all the time, despite pretty much being the one child your dad didn’t want in the first place.” Fatir folded his arms.

“….Your dad sounded cold….” I said quietly looking down at the ground.

“He was a difficult man to please.” Fatir sighed.

“I accept you Fatir…” I said to him suddenly. Fatir stared at me silently, a small smile creeping on his face gently, he seemed to stand straighter when I said that. He laughed gently. “Thanks…” he answered simply.

He turned back to his alchemy table and stared at my face softly, “You are so strange.” He said suddenly. “You are surrounded by supernatural beings but you treat us like we are just normal people.”

“You are aren’t you?” I asked him. “You just aren’t like other people is all. You all bleed, breathe and live just like everyone else. Your lives are just a little different.” I said sweetly.

Fatir smiled again, lost in thought it seemed as he didn’t respond to me. He sighed and turned back to his alchemy. “Maybe… but…” he looked back at me briefly.

“Truthfully… none of us will ever have the pleasures of life… like love and acceptance.” Fatir answered.

“Why do you want to be accepted by everyone else, when you can accept who you are? You all are wonderful in your own way because you are so special. You can do so much more… why should you have to worry about love?” I asked him.

Fatir now stared at me shocked, “Have you…. Ever felt love in your life before?” he asked me suddenly.

“….no.” I responded simply, “I… never wanted to.”

“Why?” Fatir now sounded sad.

“Because… I felt like forever I would be stuck living the life that my parents never got to live… I have never had a life to myself, never had the freedom that my parents had.” I sighed.

“Freedom?” Fatir stared at me strangely. “You have more freedom then you think.”

“Not really… since everyone wants me to have kids right away, marry some doctor and pretty much live lavishly… when I want to provide for myself… I want my own path, not the path someone paved for me…” I sighed. “You wouldn’t understand…”

“Actually… I would… would you believe me if I told you I tried to run away years ago? Become a musician? Yeah… I wanted to be something different then an heir to an old family fortune.” Fatir laughed light heartedly.

“What stopped you from doing that?” I asked him finally.

“Have you tried travelling on your own in Alaska? It’s hard. Plus, even if I did make it to a big city, I wouldn’t survive on my own. I’m an introvert… heh… who was I kidding into thinking that I could actually make it on my own… I was just lucky that Bertrand was there in the end. He took me in after everything was said and done. That was back in the 70s of course. Back when people travelled like that all the time. The decade of road trips and freedom. Hah, I was stupid in thinking I could make it out there alive. Well… not that I would die anyway. But we all gotta be cautious.”

“Why?” I asked. Fatir shrugged, “We all saw what happened to Thanatos in 1974. He jumped, tried to kill himself and ended up well… the way he is now.” Fatir scratched the back of his head. “Thanatos was so scared… and we didn’t help things with how we acted. I certainly didn’t help things.”

“Don’t be ridiculous… you tried your best, you pushed yourself to the brink of insanity to make him happy again. You’ve lived with that guilt for 40 or so years… you don’t have to hide anymore…” I put my hand on Fatir’s shoulder as I said that.

Fatir turned around silently and stared at me, his eyes flickering slightly, his cerulean hue dancing in the candle light. His face distorted softly and suddenly my body was engulfed in a hug by him. I felt awkward standing there in his arms, my tiny frame swallowed by his large arms. “I don’t know what to do… I’m getting so attached to you… I don’t know why… but you understand me more than I understand my own family… it’s so scary. I thought no one would ever understand, I thought I was just cursed to take on the life of the family scar. I cause pain to others… and in turn they cause pain to me.”

I felt my mind instantly react, answering his statement, “Maybe they just don’t understand… you should speak to them…” I said. “You aren’t alone Fatir… you never will be…” I said sadly.

“Don’t leave me…” Fatir now held me closer to him. My body feeling even smaller as his whole frame swallowed me up. His hand stroked the back of my head, his breathing was so calm, but I could feel his heart beat quicken as he held me closer to him. I was so confused… was Fatir… in love with me? No… that’s stupid. He just met me.

Just then Fatir let me go and sighed, turning back to his Alchemy table once more. .“You should go ahead and get ready for Viyan’s mind. The potion is almost done.” Fatir’s tone was now silent, and indifferent, so contrast to his tone before, which was warm and inviting. He picked up the vial that he had the potion in and swirled it around gently. “This vial should be just enough for him to be knocked out for hours… it should give you plenty of time to get in and find out what’s wrong.” Fatir held it up, I was so mesmerized by the lavender coloring to the concoction.

He now walked to his door, “Before you enter the realm, you should know exactly what you are getting into. This is a dangerous place you are about to enter. One that will make you question who you are as a person. This place doesn’t really have a name… but many of my kind call it Affectio Somniatis. It’s a realm of emotions that are only accessed through your dreams. “ Fatir stated.

“A realm of emotions… so it’s a place?” I asked.

“Almost… well it’s a state of being, a consciousness. It’s like you become a part of that consciousness… but if you want to get more technical with it… our emotions come from our souls… when we pass on our souls either still linger, or goes on to the next life… accepting our fate. One reason I think Thanatos is still here is because he’s afraid, he’s unsure of whether or not his soul will go on to heaven or hell…” Fatir sighed.

“… I don’t think you will go to hell… any of you… none of you asked for this fate to happen. You all are good people, it’s just you are scared, unhappy and you only want to live like everyone else… you don’t want to live past everyone. It’s understandable.” Fatir again stared at me shocked as I said these words. He smiled at me softly and ruffled my hair, “You really are something…” he said softly. “Anyway… let’s go. I’ll guide you to his emotions, but you must figure it out for yourself. I can only do so much. You will have to face this alone. Having more than one person inside Affectio Somniatis would just be dangerous. Distracting even.” He said opening the door. The dark hallway greeting us again. Thanatos’ room illuminated from under the door, meaning he was inside and probably reading… it seems that’s the one thing he does for eternity. I don’t blame him… infinite time to learn, and read… I would enjoy that freedom too. But I wouldn’t enjoy the eternal life.

Fatir directed me to Viyan’s room, passing by Aiou on the way… his dark eyes scorned us, glaring holes into our souls. Aiou stood in front of Viyan’s room, blocking our path from us. He folded his arms and glared at me specifically.

“Where are you going?” Aiou asked.

“Seeing Viyan do you mind?” Fatir asked trying to push Aiou away, but Aiou stood his ground and shook his head, “Viyan is busy. You’re gonna have to wait until tomorrow to see him.”

Now looking at both of them side to side, I could see that Aiou was fairly large in stature and build. He looked so much more masculine in comparison to Fatir, who himself was only a few inches taller than me. I could see the frustration in Fatir’s eyes as he stared down his larger brother. Aiou now had his wings outstretched beyond the doorway. Just to prove a point he pushed Fatir down with one hand.

Watching all this unfold annoyed me to no end. I then stood up and walked up to Aiou, my tiny frame only reaching his chest. He glared down at me, raising one eyebrow. “What do you want?” he asked me defiantly.

“I’m seeing Viyan, and that’s that.” I said folding my arms at him.

“Are you now?” Aiou lowered his wings and focused his eyes on my body. “Hah” he smirked. “You’re too small to be telling me what to do.”

“Your arrogance is bigger than you. You don’t scare me.” I pursed my lips. 

“Oh yeah? You should be scared of me little miss.” Aiou poked my head.

“Don’t even give me that nonsense… You have about as much power as a peasant. You are never around when your brothers need you… do you honestly think they’d give you any power beyond just living here like the leech that you are?” I never stopped glaring at him. I was sick of Aiou’s bullying. I was sick of him treating his brothers like crap.

Aiou raised his arm, obviously angered by my words, I could tell he was about to hit me which made me panic on the inside, but something in me told me to stand my ground against him.

Right before Aiou struck, I heard someone shout. “Duratus!!” from the left of Aiou a shot of ice hit his raised hand. Aiou’s hand was now glued to the wall behind him. His large form struggled to break free of his frozen bond. He glared at the direction it came from.

“Unfreeze me you undesirable whelp!” Aiou screamed at Fatir who was standing his ground, his hand raised in his direction… indicating that he was indeed the one who fired the shot. I stared at his hand shocked, his hand was red from the blast, with ice crystals hanging from his finger tips. Shaking, he pulled back his hand and held it close to his chest, his breathing suddenly becoming erratic. His whole body now shuddered from what I figured was the cold from his hand.

“Y-you don’t raise a hand at her! You got me!” Fatir struggled to sound threatening but managed to keep talking down to Aiou, “You a-aren’t going to hurt her like you did Thanatos! You will never hurt her, you got me!?”

Aiou only glared at him further, his eyes flared with anger, “You don’t tell me what to do you pathetic piece of s-“

“That is enough!” A commanding and regal voice rang out in our ears. We all turned to the source, which was Bertrand, with Bardou following closely behind him.

“What’s going on here?” Bardou asked, a stern face glaring at both of his brothers.

“You will not harm anyone in this house, do you understand me?” Bertrand turned to Aiou. He then focused his attention on Fatir, “And you… you will not conduct experiments on our brothers without my permission. Do you understand?” Bertrand asked.

Fatir still shook but nodded his head yes, “Yeah… I just… wanted to help.” Fatir now meekly answered.

“It’s my fault, Bertrand. I asked Fatir for help. I needed his help to get me to understand Viyan more.” I said stepping in between Aiou and Fatir.

Bertrand stared at me shocked, “I’m surprised madam… To take advantage of our brother… it’s very unheard of!”

Then, another voice joined in, “No… Bertrand… I asked her.” From the door behind Aiou came Viyan. His voice and face more serious then I could believe.

“Viyan…?” Bertrand started, but Viyan put up his hand and stopped Bertrand, he then pulled Aiou’s hand free from the wall. “I asked her. I’m concerned about my wellbeing, and I want to make sure it’s not something toxic.”

“Why ask her though?” Aiou asked Viyan suddenly.

“Because… she was able to help Thanatos… and he has never once smiled since that day 30 years ago. Don’t you want you want to see your own brother smile again?” Viyan asked Aiou.

Aiou bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, “I don’t want that Rot-Blood happy. I don’t even want to see him again!”

“I meant me…” Viyan sighed “But… Thanatos isn’t a burden, Aiou. And the sooner you realize that, the better.” He now turned back towards his room, “You two should come in now. Before they persecute you for standing there. I need this burden off of my back.”

Fatir and I exchanged looks, but followed slowly behind Viyan, the others staring at us as we walked into Viyan’s room. Fatir closed the door behind us, ensuring that the others wouldn’t distract us.

“Aiou seems overprotective of you, Viyan.” I stated.

“Observative I see…” Viyan smiled back at me. “We pretty much grew up together… I’ll tell you more about it later.” Viyan now laid himself down on the bed, waiting for us to do our thing.

“Or you can find out in his mind. After all, you’ll be exploring memories too.” Fatir took out the potion from a vial that he had in his coat pocket. He positioned Viyan’s head so that he could give the potion to him through his mouth. “ I hope you don’t mind her exploring your past Viyan…” Fatir raised an eyebrow.

“No… it’s fine. She’ll find out sooner or later anyway, right?” Viyan smiled up at me and Fatir.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Fatir nodded at Viyan. Fatir now placed his hand on Viyan’s forehead, “You need to sleep for this to work.”

“I’d sleep better if your hand wasn’t so cold.” Viyan complained.

“Sorry… I didn’t wear my glove when I shot Aiou.” Fatir sighed.

“Glove?” I asked in his direction.

“Yeah… well, I wear this glove when I cast spells because as you can see, they cause damage to my hand if I’m not careful.” Fatir held out his hand to me, showing that it was still somewhat pink, the ice crystals were gone at least. I instinctively grabbed his hand with both of my hands, holding them close to my body, “Sorry…” I found myself apologizing.

“Don’t be.” Fatir tried to keep his cool despite his shocked look as I held his hand. “I couldn’t let Aiou hurt you… I panicked and well just attacked. I am proud to say that I protected you.” Fatir smiled at me.

Our moment was ruined by the sound of soft breathing. We looked at Viyan simultaneously, his eyes were closed shut, his breathing was slow and gentle, his body looked relaxed.

Fatir now removed his hands from my grip, “Alright, we got a chance to strike now.” Fatir was now silent, “…..” he sighed, and grabbed my shoulders, “What you will experience will be a test on you. You will question some of your life decisions… You will probably encounter some of Viyan’s darkest secrets, as well as yours. If you feel like you can’t handle it… just walk away, walk back and don’t turn back.”

“What will happen if I don’t turn back?” I asked him now, my voice shaken.

“You’ll probably lose your mind…” Fatir said grimly.

“Now you tell me?!” I hissed at him. “Why can’t you do it?!” I asked him annoyed.

“Because I have too much history with Viyan… I’m a worse sinner then you and Viyan combined… I’ve done some things that could destroy me if I ever faced them on my own. I can’t go in there knowing full well what I did. You have to do it, or it won’t happen at all! Just do it, for me, for Viyan… we need to know how to help him… how to help everyone…” Fatir was now begging me.

I stared him in the eyes, my fears bubbling in my stomach, but I knew that if I didn’t do this for them, then there wouldn’t be anyone else who could… this family is just messed up and helpless. No wonder they need me, I seem to be the errand girl for a bunch of rich monsters. God help me.

I looked at Viyan’s sleeping form, “So what do I do…?” I asked.

“You place a hand on his forehead, close your eyes and think of one memory… one important memory of you and Viyan, it should bring you there to his mind… I’ll be able to watch you through my crystal ball, and I can communicate… but it’s going to be difficult to follow you everywhere. So just do your best. If you are in distress focus your energy on me and I will pull you out.”

I thought of one thing… the morning that I met him… his peering gaze piercing my soul as I slept… how utterly ironic that I was now doing the same to him. I remembered his long black hair bouncing as he hopped around my room like a rabbit on coke. He twirled around and gave me the goofiest grin I thought was physically impossible for any human being to posses. Before I had a chance to think of anything else, my eyes instantly opened to a white light. My eyes forced open, I had only the empty void surrounding me. Confused, I tried to call out to Fatir, but my voice did not carry when I opened my mouth. I tried again, but nothing… Am I not allowed to speak here?

“You can’t speak physically in this realm… just focus on what you want to say and concentrate.” I heard Fatir’s voice echo in the empty void.

I focused all of my energy on one phrase. Concentrating as hard as I could on the one sound I wanted to come out.

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice ring out, ‘Hi Fatir!’ my voice shouted and echoed through the space I was in. I heard Fatir’s voice echo a chuckle. “A bit simple and loud. But you got the gist of it… now then… you’re going to have to walk to where you need to go. Just… imagine a door and one should open for you to Viyan’s mind.” Fatir instructed.

I walked forward, imagining a door in front of me, and as Fatir said, the door appeared… for some reason I pretended there was a medieval door, like one to a castle. I heard Fatir’s voice chuckled again, “A bit imaginative are we?”

‘Shut up!’ I quickly snapped.

“Well you are getting the hang of it.” Fatir remarked.

I walked through the giant door that I had conjured up and stared blankly at the new place I was in now… but this room… this space… was well… clustered.

“Jesus…” Fatir muttered.

Inside this new room was a large bubble of sorts, dark, black and bleak… in the room was several bubbles surrounding it with a million Viyan’s in each bubble. The bubbles were all different colors, vibrant and illuminated bubbles.

‘These must be all of his emotions… dear God… there’s so many of them, it’s hard to tell which is which.’ I said confused.

‘They are all here. Every emotion imaginable, I have felt it.’ Viyan’s voice carried into the realm.

“Apparently, Viyan’s consciousness finally caught up with us.” Fatir said.

‘Only in this area… the rest is up to you to discover… but I warn you… it’ll be overwhelming. It’s a full time job.’ Viyan’s voice answered.

‘Which one should I do first?’ I asked.

‘Your choice…’ Viyan quickly responded.

“Pick one… but tread carefully.” Fatir warned me.

I looked around the cluttered realm and honed in on one area in particular… what caught my eye, was an image of a little boy… his smiling face seemed to beam with pure delight… he was a happy little boy… so full of life.

‘Guess I should start early…’ I said. I felt my body immediately reach for the bubble, my body immediately transported to God knows where as soon as I touched it… whatever lies ahead for me, I know I’m going to regret all of it.


	8. Eight: Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More emotionally driven then my last chapters. Really this is where the story truly takes off and things get intense.

Chapter 8: Broken

Before I could react… I was taken to a courtyard, that looked fanciful and vibrant. Flowers surrounded the court, growing past the concrete slabs that were laid out before me, green grass teased me to lay on it. Fountains accented the gardens, giving it a very roman feeling. This beautiful place stretched out far, possibly about a mile’s worth of land stretched out, for every yard laid another set of flowers. The green pastures just seemed to stretch forever. Despite the bright colors… many things were still hard to make out. The surrounding area was blurred, like Viyan only remembered the garden… How far back was I? I remember following a little boy who looked like a younger version of Viyan… was it him?

Before I could get my thoughts out, I heard what sounded like crying. Instantly my mind went into overdrive as I searched for the crying person desperately. I tried to call out, but only just realized again that I was not able to speak… I had to think what I wanted to say.

‘Fatir? Are you there?’ I asked… but no answer. I guessed this was a place he had no access to. I guess that meant that I had to keep going on my own. Well… guess it’s better this way… but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous at all. What Fatir said kept haunting my mind constantly. That I would be tested… that he wouldn’t be there to help me. Yet, I kept moving forward because I knew that I had to… for Viyan’s sake.

I walked towards the crying, searching in the general direction of the sound. It was a dreary day… the clouds were a depressing gray, and the trees were limp and looming, indicating it had rained pretty hard that day. Following the sound, I finally caught up to the crying, being careful not to make a sound, I approached the sound which was behind a giant oak tree. There… sat a little boy, his face covered in his knees, sobbing away desperately letting his tears burst out of him. I reached out for the boy… but then realized as I tried to comfort him that my hand only went through him. I imagined it would be that way… I wouldn’t be able to touch him. But… it was better this way. I do much better as an observer anyway… Another boy now approached the younger one crying at the tree. This boy was a little taller, and much bigger than the one crying. He was covered in mud, and scratches… possibly due to him searching for his brother would be my guess.

“There you are, Viyan.” The older boy said, I now noticed his breath seemed erratic as he spoke. His face showing concern but also… softness, a kindness that was parallel to a sibling. He crouched beside the crying boy, who I now knew was Viyan. I tried to figure out who this boy was the whole time I watched him… something seemed so familiar about him… his eyes had a sharp and calculating feel to them. As I watched him further, I felt my mouth hang open… “No way…”

“Aiou… I’m so scared… I can’t control it.” Viyan poked his little head from his knees. I now noticed that his whole body was drenched, the poor thing was probably out in the rain for a long time.

“C’mon… mom and dad are worried.” Aiou patted his brothers’ back, softly rubbing it to calm him down.

“Daddy doesn’t care… and mommy only notices when she’s not drinking spirits…” Viyan whimpered.

“I care… shouldn’t that be enough?” Aiou asked him.

“But what of the others?” Viyan asked.+

“We are better off together, Viyan… just us.” Aiou hugged his brother tight. Viyan buried his face in Aiou’s arms, Aiou now stroking the back of his head.

“It’s alright, Viyan…” Aiou whispered softly.

From the corner of my eye I could see a door appear from the side of the road, opposite to where I was. This told me that the memory was over. It was short, but sweet… perhaps this was what Viyan wanted to show me. Why Aiou was so protective of him just minutes before. I walked across the road towards the door, my body inching towards the handle, but I was suddenly stopped by one last comment.

“What about Bertrand?” Viyan now asked suddenly.

“What about him?” Aiou snapped.

“He’s… different… ever since he found that book he’s been obsessed.” Viyan said suddenly.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right…” Aiou quietly muttered.

I opened the door and left the area, allowing time for me to think about what I had just heard… what did that mean exactly? Different? Could Bertrand had changed before everything happened? I’ll have to find out more on that later on. I walked to the other end of the door, and found myself in the bubble room again.

‘Fatir?’ I called out to Fatir immediately.

“Yeah?” Fatir responded right away. I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I heard his deep voice answer me.

“Good, you’re there. I lost you in the last place.” I said sadly.

“Yeah… sorry about that. I can only see you in the memory chamber. I can’t see you in the actual memories themselves. But I’m glad you’re not freaking out right now. You’re doing well.” Fatir chuckled lightly.

‘Yeah, barely… I have to ask you a question when I get out. Something that came up in the last memory.’ I said slowly.

‘I think I know what you are talking about.’Viyan answered.

‘I’ll ask you about it later too… but for now, I’ll go for somewhere else…’ I turned to one of the bubbles… which showed a teenage Viyan. He had his whole head shaved off, which looked really weird looking at him like that. I knew it was different considering the time period. I guessed it was the 40s when he was in this memory. So I was certain he stood out in this place.

I instantly opened the door and was warped to Viyan’s memory. I ended up in what looked like a high school. It was old, rustic and oddly new looking. I guess that’s no surprise considering the time period. The desks were wooden, and bulky. The kids were all dressed in nice clothing… my guess is that they all looked like this in the past. Every boy had short, clean hair and the girls hairs were held back with barrettes and bobby pins. I looked closer inside a nearby classroom and realized that all of them were wearing uniforms. A private school? In the middle of an Alaska small town? Not only that… but it wasn’t even a U.S. State yet… so why was this town here? Was it here this whole time in hiding…? Weird…

It was hard to see Viyan from the crowd, there were surprisingly a lot of kids here… that’s when it hit me, all the kids from earlier grades were here too. That is so like a small town school… Just when I thought I was going to lose him, I spotted him among the classrooms, he was all the way in the back... There he was… his head shaved, and his eyes straining to stay awake. He stared at the black board longingly, lost in thought. Now that I got a good look at him, I realized now that Viyan, like the rest of his brothers was very handsome. He had a heart shaped face, with a button nose, full lips and bright eyes that made him even more expressive. I now noticed staring at his eyes, that they were now green, a very vibrant green in fact. How odd… why were his eyes red in the future…? Was it something supernatural? Before I could think of anything else, the school bell rung out. All of the students immediately standing up, desperate to leave the classes. They all shuffled out of the classrooms, Viyan being the last to leave. His eyes gave away his pain. His eyes glued to the floor, he walked out of the classroom, unable to remove his gaze from the white tiled floors. Poor Viyan… As my eyes focused on Viyan, I missed the two boys who were waiting outside of the classroom, who apparently now tripped Viyan. Viyan’s face landing on the hard floor, he tried to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying.

“Hey chrome dome! We were just talking about you! We think you should hang out after school…” the bigger of the two boys teased him.

“No…” Viyan said softly, but commanding as he stood up. He brushed himself off and started to walk away from the two boys. But the smaller boy grabbed his arm and jerked him towards them, making Viyan focus on both them.

“You heard him? We should hang out…” the skinny boy got in his face, “You don’t tell us no…”

Viyan averted the skinny boy’s gaze long enough to look at the ground again, his insecurities were shining through. “Just… leave me alone.” Viyan pleaded.

“What? I thought we had a Deal, V… you help us with our homework, and we don’t beat you to a million pieces. Got it?”The skinny boy threatened.

Viyan shook his head, “I don’t want to… just leave me alone okay?”

The big guy now grabbed Viyan’s chin and forcefully made him look him in the eyes. “Just because your family is the one who established this community, doesn’t mean you get to treat us like trash.”

“I’m not! All I ask is that you leave me alone!! Now!” Viyan now screamed, his tone frightening, even to the two boys who had a hold of him. “Just leave me alone! Don’t bother me, don’t touch me and I won’t kill you!” Viyan said suddenly. My eyes dilated as I watched him march away, leaving behind the two scared boys. He didn’t even look back, he just kept going. The crowded halls whispered frightened thoughts as he marched forward, his shoulders slumped over, defeated but also angry.

Another door conjured itself before me right where Viyan had exited the building. I knew then, that this memory was over… where these memories revolving around the different emotions? First sadness, and now anger… what else is there? I knew I shouldn’t linger any further, but something made me curious… it was how the other kids responded to everything… they just stood there. They didn’t even help… was Viyan alone? That idea just made me feel sad…

I walked out of the room, into the bubble room as I affectionately called it. I was starting to feel tired lingering around here, I knew that eventually I would have to leave for good. I looked around the room for more bubbles to explore, but was distracted by an area that was different from the others. It was a bubble… but it was pure black, cloudy, and looked distorted. A bad memory maybe? … No, that doesn’t make any sense, all the others were bad memories. What was this one then? I reached my hand out towards it but was stopped by a loud voice.

‘STOP!!’ Viyan cried.

‘W-why?’ I asked startled.

‘I don’t know what that one is… I’ve tried accessing it, but… it’s nothing I know of. It’s just there.’ Viyan said confused.

‘Fatir?’ I asked looking up at the sky.

Fatir was silent for a bit, only sighing, but then he spoke, “It looks like a lost memory… a piece of his memory that he can’t access.” Fatir answered.

‘Is this what’s causing him to be distressed?’ I asked.

“Most likely. But… something is wrong here.” Fatir sounded confused.

‘What?... What’s wrong?’ I asked him.

“… The others that I have examined has the same exact thing… distortion in their memories. It’s like a forgotten memory that they can’t place together anymore. Curious… what if it’s the same memory?” Fatir sounded like he was pondering something.

‘The same memory? What on Earth could that be?’ I asked.

“That’s a good question… just don’….to….i..” Fatir’s voice suddenly distorted and twisted.

‘W-what? Fatir?’ I called out to him.

“I sai….do…to..ch…t…no…mat..r…wh” Fatir tried to communicate with me. But it was useless… I stared at the sky blankly.

As I tried to hear what Fatir said, another voice probed my ears. ‘This… way…’ it slowly called out to me. ‘This… way… Solange…’ it said again. I slowly turned my head towards the orb, the figure seemed to have conjured up a face that looked familiar… someone from my memories. It was my grandmother… she smiled at me lovingly. Beckoning me to enter the sphere, I felt my body move towards it on it’s own. My mind was fighting back against the force, but my body kept moving towards it. My grandmother’s loving face came into focus as I touched the twisted orb, transporting me into a realm that I couldn’t see. It was a blank room, pure black walls stared back at me. My whole body was stiff, unable to move… I found myself regretting looking at the image right away. It was like I was possessed by something. Why did I do that? Why did I enter this realm? Why did I think I could do this?

Just then, a body appeared before me in the room. It was…

“Grandma?” I said shocked.

Her face was no longer sweet and passionate as she looked at me disgusted and angry, “Why… why didn’t you marry like I asked you to? Why couldn’t you fulfill my last wish? I only wanted you to be happy, so why did you make me suffer on my death bed?” my grandmother asked.

“N-no… grandma, I just… wanted to find someone who could make me happy… that’s all.” I said sadly.

“No… you only wanted to make yourself happy. I set you up with all those dates, and none of THEM were good enough for you? Are you some kind of prude?” my father suddenly appeared now and started preaching along with my grandmother.

“I… I wasn’t trying to be selfish, I just… wanted someone who loved me for me…I didn’t want to be a housewife! I wanted to be a writer!” I cried.

“A writer? What a pathetic job. Nothing is more satisfying then raising children… you wouldn’t have to work again if you married a doctor…” My mother now appeared to me, preaching to me as well.

“I don’t want a rich life! I don’t want that! I just want to be happy! Is that so bad?” I felt my tears come down my face as I was now trying to block everyone out.

“You abandoned us… you ran away, you were always a failure of a daughter… you could never be what we wanted. You always had to be different didn’t you?” Mom looked at my cowering form.

“I died broken hearted, I died knowing that you were never good enough, that your whole existence was a waste of time and effort… no one wants you, no one will ever love you. You aren’t needed, you never were. You remember your older sister don’t you?” Grandma came closer to me as I backed up against the wall.

“No… don’t say her name… don-“ I begged sobbing in between breaths.

“Astrid… You could never be like her. She was perfect… she was to be married… but you crashed the car… remember?” Dad teased me.

Mom now looked pained and like she was about to cry, “Astrid needed one last minute piece to her dress… you offered to drive her there… to the shop… it was only a few miles out of town… but it was snowing that day. It was snowing and you knew the danger involved. But you drove anyway… if it wasn’t for your careless driving, you would have missed that oncoming car… you would have missed it and she would be here instead of you… why didn’t you die? Why are you here Solange? Your existence shouldn’t be, and you’re only a burden…” Mom now glared at my crumbling form.

“No… no… I didn’t want her to die…” I was now curled up in a ball, crying into my knees, trying to hide from all of it. I honestly… wanted to die.

“Why don’t you just do us a favor and die. Just die Solange…” Dad now said.

“Die… die… die…” now all three of them started to chant at me, haunting me, getting closer and closer.

I now screamed as hard as I could, trying to block out all of the voices. Just then I heard Fatir’s voice call out to me, “Solange!” I opened my eyes, now realizing I was back to reality. My eyes were flooded with tears, my heart was racing. I looked up at Fatir, my eyes straining to look at him. It was at that moment that I bolted for the door. Immediately afterwards, Fatir called out to me, screaming my name desperately trying to get me to come back. I didn’t look back, I couldn’t look back. I rushed out of Viyan’s room, into the hallway, running past Aiou, Bardou and Bertrand. Bardou and Bertrand called after me, desperately trying to stop me, but I couldn’t stop, I didn’t want to stop. I was a failure… I was such a failure, I couldn’t even help Viyan. I opened the front door drastically, running into the snow… the dark of the night greeting me like an old friend. My legs tirelessly ran through the piles of snow before me. My whole body was engulfed by the cold, I didn’t care though… I just kept going. Tears still streaming down my cheeks, I ran into the forest desperately trying to get away. Behind me I heard voices calling my name, a concerned tone crossing their lips as I kept pushing. My body was feeling numb at this point, my breath was starting to send icy shockwaves into my lungs. Before long, my legs started to feel weak, my lungs struggled for air… it was at this point that I chose to sit down by a tree. I fell to my knees and chose to sit against the tree. My whole body was numb, but I didn’t care… at that moment I just wanted to disappear from sight.

I felt flurries fall down on my exposed skin, unable to move an inch of my body without feeling broken or torn inside. I wanted to die right then and there, I wanted to just give up.

“Solange!” I heard voices call out my name.

I refused to look up… I refused to call back. Instead I kept myself from speaking… they’d be better off anyway. Better off without me.

That’s when I heard a growl. My head shot up and stared at what appeared to be a wolf, it’s face was dangerously close to mine. My heart thumped rapidly against my cold lungs. I cringed, trying to get up and run, but my body tumbled forward, landing on my side. I couldn’t move my legs! I couldn’t move! The wolf was now glaring down at me as I was fighting off the fear that bubbled in my throat. I tried screaming out, I tried saying something, but my throat was dry and my body was too weak to allow my lungs to shout for help. I didn’t want to die, not like this. If this was a sign from God, I got it! I don’t want to die! Not anymore!

Just when I thought my life was over, I heard what sounded like a roar coming from the side of the Wolf. To my shock, a bear came in and charged the wolf. The wolf was pushed back so hard that it hit it’s head on the tree, knocking it unconscious. The bear now loomed over me, my eyes stared directly into his red pupils. At first I was scared but then I realized that it was…

“Viyan!” a voice called out to him, it was Fatir. He caught up to the bear who now transformed back into Viyan. He now looked down at me concerned.

“She looks bad, Fatir… if we don’t leave now she’s going to die.” Viyan said grimly.

Fatir now looked down at me and kneeled before me, “Oh, God… Solange… your body is ice cold! What were you thinking?!” Fatir scorned me.

“I don’t think she can speak right now. Put her on my back, go find Thanatos. He’s probably still looking for her.” Viyan said now transforming into a horse.

“T-t-Thanatos….?” I managed to stutter out.

“Yes, Thanatos is here, he was worried too…” Fatir said now picking me up. “You scared us all…” He looked at me pained and distraught. He took off the scarf he was wearing and tied my hands to the reign of Viyan’s equestrian neck. He now looked at Viyan, “You take her home now. Get her to a fire place. I’ll get Thanatos.” He finished running towards the forest.

“F-Fatir…” I tried to call out, but Viyan booked it to the house at full speed. I passed out before he even reached the house. When I came to, I was in front of a fire place. My body felt much more responsive now as I propped myself up. I had a blanket placed on me, Fatir’s scarf now wrapped around my neck and my clothes were changed into something warmer. I had a splitting headache and felt horrible.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Someone said suddenly. I turned and saw it was Fatir, walking towards me with a tray of food.

“How long was I out?” I asked groggily.

“About 20 hours. It’s the next evening.” Fatir placed the tray down in front of me and sat down next to me. “Jesus…” I mumbled rubbing my forehead. “I can’t believe I slept that long.”

I looked around the room and looked back at Fatir confused, “Where’s Thanatos? I thought he was with you…” I said.

“He went back to his room. He seemed distraught… you should go speak to him when you are better.” He sat down next to me.

“Yeah… I can guess why he is.” I thought back to Thanatos confessing his suicide to me, I must be a hypocrite to him trying to kill myself too… Fatir interrupted my thoughts.

“We thought you weren’t going to make it.” Fatir said sadly. “You had us all scared. You’re insane, I swear to God…” Fatir tried to lighten the mood, but he looked at me dead serious. “What were you thinking? What made you suddenly do that?” Fatir now stared at me with his calculating but warm eyes.

“… I don’t know… I think it’s because I was scared of screwing up. At the end of Viyan’s memory… thing, I… saw my family. And well… I was starting to doubt myself. Even to the point where I wanted to die.” I said sadly. I knew I had to go back into Viyan’s mind again… I just had to find out what that memory was about.

“That’s crazy…” Fatir mumbled softly to himself. “Was it really that bad?’

“Try having a perfect sibling, who your parents loved more than you… and try having said sibling die because of your reckless driving.” I sighed, “I was always the slow child, the kid who didn’t have everything figured out in her life. I went to college thinking I understood what to do. But that was a bust… really the only thing keeping me going is the fact that I was so desperate to find my purpose in life. Eventually after my sister died… my parents had decided my own fate, just to get rid of me. It’s hard growing up in a family where marriage is more important than the happiness of your daughter. They pretty much gave up on me. My last chance to be the golden child was when they tried to get me married to several men.”

“What? Isn’t that a bit old fashioned?” Fatir asked amused.

“You should know about old fashioned. You’re an old fart.” I smirked at him.

“Touche…” He chuckled. He now looked at me softly, his eyes were the most gentle I have ever seen them. He stared at me, while gently playing with the loose strands of my hair.

“What?” I asked curiously.

“I know how you feel you know…” He said sadly.

“Really?” I asked.

“Yeah… I mean have you seen Bertrand?” He smirked a bit.

“Don’t you love your brother?” I asked.

“Of course I do, don’t think I don’t… it’s just complicated. I feel like I’m stuck with a perfect brother who is always perfect and everyone loves him. I am grateful to him, don’t get me wrong, but our dad really didn’t help things by making Bertrand the family head, all because Bertrand was the spitting image of dad…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I went through a rough time trying to find out who I was as a person, as opposed to who my dad wanted me to be. When we were younger we all competed for dad’s love, all of us at each other’s throats. Eventually I figured out that, I would never be good enough for my dad, so I rebelled in the best way I could muster… by being completely different from the others. I ran away so many times that I may as well have a suitcase on me at all times. “ he said smiling slightly, a sort of reminiscing look on his face. “You know… sometimes you forget the good things in your life when there is so much bad. It may seem crazy, but I think I was happiest when I was with my brothers. Before we all became of age to start competing for Dad’s money. We were of different ages sure… but we all enjoyed each other’s company, we enjoyed the fun, the Christmas mornings… the first day of snow.” He chuckled slightly, revealing dimples on his face… it was his first real smile, and it was refreshing to see.

He now looked at me still showing that amused grin. “Did you ever have good memories with your sister?” he asked now.

“Sure… I mean, all kids do. My sister was a wonderful person who everyone loved. It was hard not to love her.” I hesitated. “I just… was always jealous of her. My parents pretty much pampered her, and told me that I should work for everything that I ever wanted.” I sighed picking up the tea on the tray and sipping on it. The hot water warmed my throat, a sweet yet bitter after taste filled my lungs.

“Wow… this is good!” I smiled up at Fatir who smiled back at me. “It’s chai, I added a bit of honey to it to give it a sweeter flavor. I wasn’t sure how you liked your tea.” He looked at the fire place. I watched as his face stared at the flames longingly, as if in deep thought.

I thought of something else to talk about, to relieve him of his sad expression. “So… um… is this fire everlasting?” I asked him now.

“Huh?” Fatir’s eyes shot up to meet mine.

“I mean… is it magical? It just hasn’t dimmed since I woke up.” I said shyly.

“Oh… oh! Yeah…” he now scooted closer to me, which made me feel flustered as I realized he was getting closer. He continued, “I figured that you’d need a fire that was more or less safe and could keep you warm. I think I perfected it.” He smirked a bit. I stared at his right hand shocked, realizing that he was now wearing a glove. On his glove was several gems that reflected off of the bright fire light. Each gem was a different color, and seemed to stand out on the chestnut colored leather it was mounted on.

“What’s that?” I asked him pointing at his glove.

“It’s what I use to cast spells.” He held up his glove to me now and pointed to the gems. “Each gem is a different element. The glove has a magical property that protects my skin from getting hurt from the effects.”

“Can you show me?” I asked him, now genuinely curious.

Fatir smiled brightly, a gleam sparked in his eyes as he straightened up his arm. “Alright, but don’t expect it to be too spectacular.” He stretched his hand now opening and closing it from fist to palm. Then he pointed to the fire place, “I’m going to start with something simple.” He moved his hand in a circular motion, almost like he was conducting a symphony. I was so mesmerized by his hand motion I almost missed the fire place moving and dancing around. I watched Fatir now, he looked so happy making the fire move on his own. He never stopped smiling since he started. This warmed my heart, it made me happy to see him so at ease, and so in tune with himself. He now turned to me, catching me watching him. “What?” he asked.

“N-nothing… I was just admiring how happy you looked.” I felt myself blush knowing that I was staring at him just moments before. What was wrong with me? Why was I so enthralled by him?

Fatir interrupted my thoughts and nudged me. “Hey, want to see something cool?” he asked.

“S-sure…” I answered awkwardly.

Now Fatir raised his hand to the ceiling. I stared at his hand confused, but then watched as the lights went out on the chandelier above us and into his palm. He lowered his hand and revealed to me balls of light floating around on his palm.

“Wow…” I mumbled impressed. “It’s beautiful…”

“I can control any element I want… even light.” Fatir smiled at me sweetly.

“What else can you do?” I asked.

“I can make any woman fall for me.” He now grinned at me playfully.

“Any woman huh?” I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, I can make them swoon at the mere sight of me.” He nudged me.

“Oh please. I thought we were past this egotistical nonsense. Why are you telling me this?” I said annoyed.

“Because… I was just curious… have you fallen for me?” he now looked at me dead serious.

“What?” My eyes shot up and stared back at him shocked. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest excitedly. I tried to hide my flustered form, as I now turned away.

Fatir laughed now, “You should see the look on your face!” he said teasingly.

“No fair! You embarrassed me! Don’t tease me like that!” I hit his shoulders annoyed, but as I was pounding on him, he grabbed my wrists softly.

“Maybe I’m not teasing…” he said very stiffly, “Maybe I’m dead serious,” His eyes were now forcing me to stare back at him. I felt my cheeks grow hot with shock. I now knew the feeling in my gut that I was ignoring for a while now. I knew it for a while… but it was now definitely pointing to this undeniable fact. It was an emotion I had never felt before… but I knew exactly what it was, and it scared me… As I stared back into his eyes, as he pushed away my hair and caressed my cheek lovingly… I knew this emotion in my chest that wouldn’t go away.

I just didn’t want to acknowledge it.


	9. Nine: Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solange discovers a new ability she never knew she had.

Maledictus   
Chapter 9: Forgotten  
As the next few weeks grinded on, it became more apparent that any attempt that I would have in reaching that forgotten memory in Viyan’s mind wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. I had viciously thumbed through my book that Ms. Valentine had given me. Although I was able to tap into Viyan on my own now, it was hard for me to reach that area of his mind without something blocking me. I suppose the only good thing that came from all of this, was that now I knew Viyan’s story. Well at least from what I could piece together.   
Viyan was a middle child, someone who often was ignored throughout his whole childhood. The only sibling that noticed him was his eldest brother Aiou. Aiou looked after Viyan and seemed to bond with him because he was ignored too. It wasn’t until later on in their adult lives did Aiou suddenly begin to flee the home when things got rough. His father treated him like he never existed… giving Bertrand all of the attention and care. The more I learn of these siblings, the more I realize that all of them are pretty messed up. Bertrand seems like the only family member who has no resentment. But something about him… bothers me. I can’t wrap my head around it… but everytime he’s around his siblings, he acts so cold and distant. The only sibling I see him stick around is Bardou… maybe he only likes being around him. Ironic considering that Bardou is a werewolf.   
Eventually the curiosity surrounding Bardou and why he was close to Bertrand got to the best of me. I suddenly had to know why he and Bertrand got along so well in comparison to the rest of his siblings. I felt myself question that all day as I swept and mopped the kitchen floor. The silence in the room was enough for me to really think it over. Well… it WAS quiet, until Bardou popped his head in to check on me.  
“Hey! You’re doing good!” Bardou practically shouted.  
“Oh jeez!” I cried dropping the mop. Bardou jumped as well and laughed, “S-sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you!”   
“It’s okay…” I tried to laugh it off, but truly it surprised me that he was even there.  
“You sure acted like someone lost in thought… what’s up?” he asked suddenly stepping in the kitchen.  
“W-woah! I just mopped!” I cried stopping him.  
“Oh jeez!” Bardou stepped out of the kitchen and rubbed the back of his neck, “Gee, I’m sorry… I’m such a klutz.” He blushed a little.  
“No… you’re okay. At least you didn’t get scared by someone saying hello.” I mopped up the remaining parts and then touched up where Bardou stepped. I then stood outside with him, removing my cleaning gloves, “Alright, while this dries, why don’t we talk?”  
“Uh oh… I can tell this is going to be serious. So… what’s up?” Bardou asked now.  
“I am just… really curious. I don’t know much about you… or Bertrand now that I think about it. Tell me… why are you always around him all of the time?” I asked.  
“To the point as always. Nothing gets past you.” He chuckled scratching his head, “Well… to cut a sob story short… Bertrand tends to be pretty weak in comparison to some of the others. See… he has vampirism as you know… but he refuses to feast on anyone because he feels it’s too…” Bardou struggled with the last part.  
“Inhumane?” I raised an eyebrow.  
“Exactly! He’s totally against it! But eventually he has to feast, so…” Bardou then showed his neck, revealing a pair of teeth marks. “I’m sort of his blood donor. He only drinks from me once every couple of months. Being immortal comes in handy too… but without blood he becomes frail and bed ridden. So he can live without blood, sort of…” he shrugged at me.   
“He hasn’t died yet?”  
“He’s sort of already dead… I mean he did die at one point, or else he wouldn’t be a vampire.”   
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, “Bertrand… died?” I asked surprised.  
“Shhh!!” Bardou covered my mouth, “Look… I…” he sighed and scratched his head, “I really wasn’t supposed to say anything… but Bertrand got really sick when he was a teenager… high fever, vomiting, vertigo, the works… Doctors said he wouldn’t make it… then… he passed away. But what was strange is that… the Doctors tried to revive him… spent a good couple of minutes on him. But…” Bardou bit his lip, “It was no good… he died.” He now folded his arms, “But.” He smiled, “He came out of it. Briefly his heart stopped, but… he made it. Doctors couldn’t explain it. It was almost like he just fainted.”   
“So… he made it out alive? But that doesn’t explain his vampirism!” I said surprised.  
“That is the funny thing… see Bertrand was pale when he woke up, and retained that look for the rest of his life. But… no one really thought it to be odd. They figured maybe he was just lacking in nutrition, so my folks did their best to make him better. It was at that moment that… dad kind of took an interest in Bertrand. Like his near death experience made dad realize how special he was. As you can imagine this upset a lot of the siblings.” Bardou pursed his lips to the side and scratched his chin, “Me included, at least for a couple of weeks. But I learned the accept it.” Bardou then strained his face and looked to the side, “But the thing that always bothered me is… he never stopped aging… until the year we all were cursed with that immortality spell and supernatural spell… it’s… unsettling… if he was a vampire at the time, then why didn’t he stop aging? Maybe he really was sick at the time.” Bardou shrugged, “I don’t know… but my memory is foggy, I don’t know much beyond that. It’s almost as if it was erased… I try asking my brothers but none of them know. I even try asking Bertrand… but…”   
“He draws a blank too.” I responded.  
“Yeah. He draws a blank.” Bardou sighed, “At this rate I doubt any of us will remember.”  
“Is there anything you remember from before then?” I finally asked.

Bardou scratched his scruffy chin and then paused, “There is… one thing… When our dad was on his death bed… he had said something to Bertrand… I don’t… remember what it was… bu-“   
“That is enough Bardou…” a commanding voice called out from the steps of the stairway. “You… shall not speak anymore of that day…” Bertrand walked down the steps and towards Bardou, “That day is far too painful for all of us… it’s easy to see why you would forget such a traumatic experience.” Bertrand took out his handkerchief in his breast pocket and dabbed away some imaginary tears that he seemed to want Bardou to believe was there. Bardou’s soulful brown eyes now looked on in sympathy towards his frail brother, “I-I’m sorry… I only wanted to help…” he said uncomfortably rubbing his arm.  
“Please… don’t speak further on this. I’m afraid our maid is done for the day… I think it’s time you retire my dear.” Bertrand pushed his sibling towards the stairs lightly, as if to a child. “Besides… it’s a full moon tonight. I’m afraid she would be safer in her quarters.” Bardou turned towards the stairs walking towards them, and then turned back towards me, offering a slight smile… but something was unsettling about his smile this time. There wasn’t a warmth to it… rather a twinge of an icy cold malice behind it. Like he was bragging to me… telling me that he won. That my questions would never get answered at this rate. It was that smile that burned into my mind forever. It was that smile that told me not to trust him… for I knew he was hiding something.  
“Have a good night my dear… please… stay safe.” He turned back and walked up the long marble steps towards his room. I felt myself get chills in the back of my neck, I wanted to crawl away and just avoid the rest of the family for the remainder of the night.   
When I got back to my room, I looked at the clock first thing, 9 in the evening… not really what I expected it to be, but I suppose going to bed early never hurt. I went to my closet first thing and pulled out my pajamas, getting into the soft material, pushing everything plaguing my mind behind me. I still wanted answers… I wanted to know why Bertrand was so bent on keeping everything a secret… I figured he’d be the first who’d want to be cured. As I brushed my long hair in the mirror, I began to question exactly what his motives were. Why would he need to hide the past so much, was he so embarrassed by his father’s indiscretions that he had to cover that up? I sighed putting down the brush and then crawled into bed, my body suddenly telling me just how tired it was. I suppose I could always explore Bertrand’s mind… but not tonight… it sounds like he won’t be himself tonight. Full moon… that definitely sounds like he’ll be a werewolf… I’ll be safe right? As the thoughts buzzed in my head, I felt my mind slowly put myself to sleep… surely… I’ll be safe…  
My eyes shot open at once, there was something rattling at my door… I sat up in bed, my heart throbbing! What was that?! Was it a dream? I sat in silence for a second, and then heard the rattle again, this time more frantic. What sounded like claws scraping against the door, suddenly made my large room feel like it was closing in on me! Someone was on the other end of that door, trying to get to me! Oh God… don’t tell me… Bardou?!  
I got out of the bed and got in the corner of the room, attempting to hide, maybe if I was quiet he wouldn’t hear me… oh God please let him just go away! The scratching continued and got louder as I sat there clutching my knees. I don’t want to die! Please don’t let me die!   
But then… silence…  
I looked up at the door… was he gone? I stood up, slowly making my way towards the door, feeling my body press against the door. Could he have given up…? Just as I was about to sigh in relief, a low and angry growl escaped from the cracks of the door. My heart stopped, my body broke out into cold sweats. No… oh God no!   
A loud crash cracked through my skull, then a sharp pain in my side, my eyes frantically stared at my torso, noticing the torn fabric and blood. I was hit… it hit me! I looked up at the door, the giant claw that had struck me retracted through the hole, and showed a monstrosity before me… his soulful eyes answered my question before… it was Bardou. Bardou was out for my blood, and the worst part was, he probably didn’t realize it himself… I jumped back and tried to grab whatever I could nearby, but stupid me didn’t even bring a blunt object with me to my room. As I backed up Bardou pushed through the door, making the hole larger and larger, until there was nothing left of it but a pile of splinters. For a brief moment I got a chance to see the beast in his true form. He was tall, stood on his hind legs, and had the face of a wolf, the body of a man. He had sharp teeth and claws, his whole body was covered in scars, possibly from previous battles with other wildlife. I gasped, jumping back, my back hitting the wall. “Bardou… please… it’s me, Solange… I… I don’t want to hurt you so please… just turn back, I won’t speak of this okay?” I heaved out, holding my side. I was bleeding a lot, and I could feel the blood trickle down my side.   
Bardou stared at me for a second, and then raised his head up, next came the loudest sound I ever heard in my life. He let out a long, deep and heavy howl that echoed through the halls of the mansion. It was like two voices merged into one and formed this aggressive call out to his kin. I feared for my life more than ever before. His body folded downwards, his hands greeting the ground, he looked ready to pounce and I knew the target… me. He growled and lunged at me, my eyes shut instinctively my hands covering myself as best as I could. The last face that came to my mind was Fatir. I braced for impact, expecting death to greet me… but instead… nothing. Why wasn’t anything happening…? My eyes slowly opened, and what I saw, wasn’t what I expected at all. My hands still were raised, but in front of me was… light… just… pure white light surrounding me. Literally surrounding me, it was like… a bubble. I gasped unsure of what to do. I now noticed Bardou was viciously attacking the bubble, headbutting it and growling furiously. Was this me…? Was this my power? What… what was happening?  
As I stood there motionless, attempting to understand just what was going on, Thanatos and Fatir entered the room.   
“Thanatos! Fatir!” I called out to them.  
“Oh God! Bardou?!” Thanatos called out. Bardou turned around and faced them, growling at them aggressively   
Fatir stood in shocked silence, and stared at me, not paying attention to Bardou at all.   
“Fatir? What do we do?” Thanatos asked. When Fatir didn’t answer Thanatos shook him and cried, “What do we do?!”   
Fatir shook his head and looked at Thanatos confused, “What? Oh… we… we need to restrain Bardou, so that Solange can be safe.”   
“Easier said than done.” Thanatos protested annoyed.  
“Easy! Easy… you’ve never had to deal with this before. It’s okay… we just gotta approach this calmly. Be-“ just then Fatir was lunged at by Bardou his body hitting the cold hard surface. Bardou attempted to snap at him but Fatir grabbed on to his jaw, in hopes of keeping him from closing his mouth on him. I screamed, pushing the bubble I was in aside. I don’t know how I did it, but it disappeared on my command. Was this… magic? Can I perform magic?   
Thanatos now attempted to distract his brother. He threw the nearest object he could find which was a book that was on my dresser. He hit him right in the eye, which made Bardou take notice of the slender ghost. “You want to attack someone? Attack me!” Thanatos called out to him.   
Bardou jumped off of Fatir, and ran towards Thanatos, making every effort to attack him, but Bardou only fazed through him.  
“I didn’t know you could do that…” Fatir stood up surprised.  
“It took practice, but I can phase through anything. Now let’s hope he just keeps this up!” Thanatos floated around the room with Bardou following his every movement. “I can’t attack very much, but I can certainly hold him off while you find Bertrand… he’ll know what to do!”   
“I’m on it!” Fatir rushed out of the room, but Bardou took notice and attempted to lunge out at him. My hand instinctively reached out to Fatir, a sudden burst of light surrounded him. His reaction showed shock and awe as he stared at the blazing light surrounding him. I was protecting him… That was me! Bardou ran up to the light and attempted to break through, but the barrier was too strong. I held my hand up the whole time, realizing that it was my hand controlling the barriers. It was at this moment that Aiou ran into the room, “What’s that noise all about!?” he snapped, but his eyes widened the moment he saw Bardou.   
“Oh shi-“ Aiou’s curses were muffled by the sound of Bardou howling. Everyone covered their ears, including me, which dropped Fatir’s barrier. Oh no!! Bardou was still next to him! My heart thumped out of my chest and my mind went blank. I attempted to put up the barrier around him again. Bardou turned his attention to Fatir again, it was at that second I let out a shout to the beast. “Hey! Over here!! L-look at me! I’m vulnerable!!” I cried out to him. Bardou’s yellow eyes greeted my green eyes. His teeth bared and his jaw opened, he was ready for me and him… He charged again, his body slammed against mine, my back hitting the ground. His heavy body weighed down on mine, I could feel my hands attempting to restrain him. Suddenly a had grabbed Bardou and yanked him off, “Back off!!” he hissed. It was Aiou. Holy crap, he’s strong!   
Badou wasn’t having it, he charged at his brother, but Aiou suddenly grabbed me and held me in his arms, his wings wrapped around my body. “I’ll keep you safe.” My hands made a last effort to push out and put up a barrier.  
I must… I have to create a barrier!! My eyes shot open, and there it was, the light surrounding both of us. Aiou’s arms released me and his jaw dropped. “You… can do magic?” he asked me staring blankly at my small frame.   
“I… I think so…” I squeaked.   
“So you’re… you actually are useful?” he commented.  
“I should ask you the same thing.” I retorted.  
Aiou’s eyes shot open, “W-what? I-I’ll get you back for that one!” Aiou responded.   
As Bardou attacked the barrier, we heard Viyan and Bertrand enter the room.   
“I’ve got him!” Viyan called out transforming into a bear and tackling Bardou, holding him down with his massive strength.   
Bertrand calmly approached his frantic brother, and handed him what looked like a vial of something. He poured the drink down his throat and pet the top of his head, “Calm brother… calm…” Slowly Bardou fell asleep to the soothing voice of his elder brother.   
“I don’t like using that… but it helps during emergencies.”   
Once everything settled, all of the brothers sighed a breath of relief. I wiped my brow, feeling a dampness at the end of my fingers. I was still bleeding… how could I forget? I looked at the wound Bardou gave me and paled at the realization that it was a deep cut.   
“Jesus.” Aiou whispered aloud.   
“That’s a deep cut… what happened?” Viyan asked.   
“Bardou happened that’s what!” Fatir shot daggers at Bertrand. “I thought you had him under control! How could you just let him loose?!” he shouted.  
“Now is not the time for accusations, your darling friend is bleeding out all over my floor.” Bertrand said coldly, “I’d appreciate it if you tended to her now.”   
Aiou suddenly marched towards his brother and grabbed his collar, “What did you do?! We agreed no harm would come to her!” he seethed.   
“I didn’t promise that. I said I would see to it that she lives comfortably. I didn’t promise that this would happen. And what of you brother? Why are you so protective of her now…? Weren’t you the one who wanted her gone the very moment she set foot in the door?” Bertrand asked.  
“Things change… that’s between me and her. You wouldn’t understand anyway.” Aiou stood in between me and Betrand.  
“What do you mean by that?” Bertrand’s eyebrows raised slightly.   
“You’re cold… that’s what I mean. Anyway, we need to take care of her.” Aiou pushed me towards the door, with Fatir and Thanatos following. I turned my head back at Bertrand and watched his unmoving eyes. He couldn’t stop glaring at me. It became clear to me at that moment that I needed to find out Bertrand’s secret. I needed to solve this curse fast, and I needed to find out the whole story.   
Aiou guided me down to his room with Thanatos and Fatir following me. Fatir was the first to speak, “What is going on with you lately?!” he stared at Aiou confused.  
“I got my reasons for doing what I did. Let’s not make a big deal out of it okay?” Aiou folded his arms and glared at him. “Besides, don’t you have more pressing issues to attend to?” Aiou asked nudging towards me.   
Fatir pointed at him, “I’m not finished with you.” He then turned to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, “I need you to lift up your shirt just slightly okay?” he asked. I nodded and slowly lifted up my shirt, the pain seething slightly as the fabric released from the sensitive wound. Some of the shirt clung to my wound, leaving Fatir to make a face when he saw it. “Looks like he got you good… you were brave in there.” He smiled at me comfortingly. “I’m proud of you.”   
“It really stings.” I whispered.  
“I know. I understand.” Fatir smiled sadly.  
“He…” I felt my tears come now, “He tried to kill me. I almost died… Oh my God…” I choked out. “W-why? Why did he come for me?” I asked.  
“We don’t know.” Thanatos spoke up. “He’s never… done this before.”   
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“He’s never outright tracked someone down is what we mean. Usually we leave him down in the basement on full moons and let him unleash his rage in there. It’s fortified so he shouldn’t have been able to get out.” Aiou chimed in.  
“So what does that mean exactly?” I asked wanting answers.  
“Well… it means that he was seeking you. Werewolves hunt when they are looking for a mate. But that’s not what we are upset about. It’s the fact he escaped. Someone let him out.” Fatir grimly looked at my wound, “And we need to heal your wound now. I need to get started on making a brew.”   
“What? No… I’m fine! Just clean it, I don’t need anything special.” I said.  
“No. You need this potion. Right now!” Fatir paced back and forth in the room. “Thanatos, grab some bandages and something to clean her with.” He turned to Thanatos.  
“Right away.” Thanatos flew down the stairs.  
“I don’t understand what the problem is… It’s just a scra-“   
“You’ve been cursed with Lycanothropy!” Fatir snapped at me.  
“W-what?” I stared at him shocked. “N-no. I-I can’t be. You’re pulling my leg.” I laughed nervously.  
“This isn’t a joke! Don’t you understand?! If I don’t heal you now, you’ll end up like Bardou! You’ll be cursed for life and I won’t be able to heal you! Do you understand now!?” Fatir shook me.  
“Fatir…” I uttered out.  
Fatir turned away frustrated and released me, “Nevermind. I’m grabbing my potions. You stay here, and don’t even think about leaving this room… I’ll be back.” Fatir said, slowly making his way down the stairs. Aiou and I were the only ones left in the room.  
“What… what was that all about? If he can heal me, can’t he heal all of you?” I asked looking up at Aiou.  
Aiou was silent for a second and then he sighed, “It’s not that easy cupcake. Fatir tried, believe me, he tried for years to get us all cured. It’s no good. This curse isn’t simple, it’s shrouded in dark magic.”   
“Dark magic?” I repeated.  
“Yeah. Dark Magic. You know… the kind that causes people pain and suffering? Turns out the witch who put this curse on us really made it impossible to break.” He sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed his legs. “Which is why so many of us were skeptical about you possibly curing us of our curse.”   
“And when you say us, you mean you?” I raised my eyebrows unamused.  
“Yeah well… I’m not so easily persuaded if you haven’t realized.” He snorted, “Anyway, I suppose I’m coming around now. After all…” his eyes flickered up to me, a brief glimpse of his handsome features teased me, “You did save me. That wasn’t an accident kid… that was light magic. You know the healing arts.”   
“What does that even mean?” I asked.  
“It means you have gift.” He responded.  
“But… I’m human!” I responded.  
“Didn’t you read that dingy book? There’s a section on humans and their abilities there too.”   
“Wha-? How did you know about my book?”   
“Really? You carry that thing around with you everywhere. So I looked while you were cleaning and got an idea of what you were doing. Really that book only helps if you find out what you can do too you know?”   
“What I can do?”   
“Yeah… instead of focusing on others and what they can do… how about you learn about yourself.”   
“Maybe you’re right…”   
Thanatos came back just then and hurriedly placed the supplies down on the bed next to Aiou. Aiou stared at him curiously, it was not a stare of disgust, but rather intrigue.   
Thanatos took notice of his brother as he began cleaning my wounds, “What is the matter?” he asked.  
“Nothing. Just… you seem more lively these days.” Aiou commented.  
“I have her to thank.” Thanatos said quickly, paying close attention to my wound.   
Aiou looked at me briefly and then lounged back on the back, “Heh… So the human is special after all.” He smirked to himself.  
“Why are you so nice now Aiou?” I asked him now.  
“Hm?” Aiou raised an eyebrow.  
“I don’t need to repeat myself. Why are you so nice now?” I repeated.  
“….” Aiou scratched his ear and turned his head away, “I heard what you did for Viyan… and how you managed to help him sleep better the other day. He told me that since you visited his mind and cleared his thoughts that he was able to get over his insomnia. “So I figured that… you weren’t all bad.”   
“But why are you still so nice… I don’t-“  
“I don’t know! Use your magic to figure it out!” he snapped.  
“That’s for reminding me. Speaking off…” I paused. “I don’t understand… how can I use magic anyway?” I asked them.  
“Because humans can learn magic… and some are born with it.” Fatir’s voice piped up from the hallway. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. “YOU were born with light magic. Which means you have healing and defensive properties.” Fatir held up his flask and nodded to Thanatos who had just finished bandaging me up. “Here. Drink this.” He handed me the light blue liquid and as informed I gulped down the entire thing. It tasted like seaweed and dirt… and smelled like a wet dog. I stuck my tongue out disgusted at the aftertaste. “Trust me, the taste is the least of your problems.” He snorted amused.  
“Jesus.” I muttered. I looked at Fatir again and went back to the topic at hand, “What did you mean that I was born with my magical abilities?”   
“Oh! You’re welcome for being cured of Lycanothropy by the way.” Fatir bowed exaggeratedly.  
“T-thank you…” I blushed slightly.  
“My pleasure…” Fatir bowed, “Now. To answer your question. Yes, humans can develop magical properties, it’s not impossible.”  
“But what exactly does that make you anyway?” I asked.  
“A Wizard of course. Which, to skip a few steps means I am a master of all forms of magic. I can perform any spell I wish. Of course some spells are easier to learn then others.”   
“So let me get this straight, despite being a master of magic you still have to learn your spells?” I asked.  
“Of course. Really what separates me and you is that magic comes easier to me and I can control it better. You can learn of course, but you’ll never in your lifetime get as good as me.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because it takes decades to master one spell for a human. For me, it takes me weeks to master a spell. Which is why I’m so good at it.” He smirked.  
“But why do I have light magic?”  
“Magic reflects emotions over anything else the more emotion you have the better you are at the element. Ice comes from loneliness. Fire comes from passion. Earth comes from pride. Wind comes from serenity. Water comes from joy. Dark comes from anger and envy… and Light…” he approached me and tucked my hair behind my ear softly, “…comes from love.”   
“Love?” I uttered. “So… love protects me.”   
“The thought of it anyway.” Aiou sat up and stared at me suspiciously, “Who were you thinking of when you used your defense magic anyway?” he smiled knowingly.  
My eyes shot to Fatir instantly, my heart felt like a million drummers pounding away. I was thinking of Fatir! Oh my God! I blushed and turned away, “M-my sister of course!” I lied through my teeth.  
“Sure. “ Aiou stood up and began circling around me, “You’ve fallen for one of us haven’t you princess?”  
“N-no! Why would I?” I laughed it off.  
“You’re a terrible liar sweetheart.” Aiou grinned.  
“Enough.” Fatir gave his brother a quick glare, “She needs rest, not constant pestering.”   
“But I have so many questions!” I cried.  
“Like what?” Thanatos asked.  
“W-why did my magic show up tonight? Why not any other time in my life?” I asked.  
“It’s hard to say… but the good news is… I can teach you to master your defensive spells. Maybe you can learn a thing or two about offensive ones too. But that’ll come in due time.” He patted my hand, “There’s going to be a lot of change going on around here. I feel with your ability, you’ll be able to do much more then you could have ever dreamed of.” He smiled.  
I fell silent for a brief moment, but then garnered the courage for one last question. “How long have I had this power?”   
“What?” Fatir looked at me oddly as if I asked the most unreasonable question ever thought of.  
“You heard me.”   
Fatir twisted his face and pursed his lips, “I… I don’t know if you want that question answered.”  
“Why not…? I mean what will it hurt if you do?” Aiou asked Fatir.  
“It’s not… simple. If I answer this question then it will lead to something else unpleasant.” Fatir said gently.  
“I’ve had it since birth haven’t I? I could have done it this whole time!” I stood up angrily.  
“P-please Solange! You have to calm down! You-“ Fatir tried to get me to sit back down but I pushed his hands away.  
“No! That means I had the ability to save my sister but I didn’t do it! I came out unscathed from that accident! I could have prevented all of this pain but I didn’t!” I shouted.  
“You came out unscathed? How bad was the accident?” Thanatos suddenly asked.  
“Enough to kill her sister it seems.” Aiou chimed in.  
“Yet you came out okay… why is th-“ Thanatos tried to get out but Fatir snapped.  
“No! No more questions!” Fatir yelled.  
That’s when it hit me. “You mean… I… protected myself? I used the force field on myself and not her?” my tears began to sting my eyes, “You mean… I could have protected her but I didn’t?! It’s my fault?!”   
“Solange…” Fatir wrapped his arms around me, “It’s not your fault… do you hear me? You are not responsible!” Fatir wiped my tears away, “You had no way of knowing! You couldn’t control it!” he cried.  
“Just leave me alone! I don’t want to talk anymore!” I cried out.   
Fatir sighed, and let go of me. He stood up leaving my crumpled state the way it was, “Aiou, let her sleep here for the night. It’s not safe in her room anymore. Got it?” Fatir said slowly.  
“Right.” Was all Aiou got out.  
“Come Thanatos. Let’s leave.” Fatir finished. I heard his hollow footsteps leave the room, the only sound was Aiou’s clock ticking away slowly. I wanted to just fade away. I wanted to disappear forever.  
I wanted to vanish.


	10. 10: Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiou opens up to Solange and tells him a little more about his past. Fatir introduces Solange and Aiou to the underground world of supernatural beings.

Maledictus  
Chapter 10: Phoenix  
I couldn’t bother to leave Aiou’s room for the next few days. I couldn’t shake what happened with my sister… I could have saved her. I could have protected her over myself, but I didn’t! Why? Why didn’t I protect her…? Maybe I really wanted her dead… after all, she had the love and attention of my parents. She was the perfect child who everyone loved and admired. I was the useless one… it should have been me. I looked around his room slightly, taking in the black walls, the red carpet and portraits everywhere. It looks like a bachelor’s room, lewd women displayed on posters on the wall… messy clothes scattered around like corpses. The worst part is his feathers that painted the floor, and bed. Their black hue made his carpet look patterned and also like he shook fifty ravens and stuffed them into a bag. He really didn’t clean up much, and it was obvious he didn’t want me cleaning it by how many times he locked his door.   
As I laid in Aiou’s bed, I heard the door knob slowly click open. I turned my head slightly, just to catch a glimpse of the person. It was Aiou, not surprising since this was his room. He peeked his head in and glanced my way, his eyes flickering slightly. “Hey.” He quickly greeted.  
“Hey yourself.” I softly snapped.  
“I get that what happened is a big shell shock… but aren’t you ready to leave my room yet?” Aiou asked.  
“Not really…” I confessed.  
“I didn’t think so…” Aiou sighed.   
“It’s been six days, aren’t you tired of occupying my bed yet?” his tone indicated not frustration but rather sympathy.  
“It’s been six days, is my door fixed yet?” I asked.  
“No. Bertrand hasn’t really made it priority right now.” Aiou’s face twisted with anger at the mention of Bertrand.   
“What was that face about?” I asked sitting up in bed.  
“What face?” his eyes shot open.  
That’s when it hit me, “You really don’t like Bertrand do you?” I asked.  
“Don’t be stupid, he’s my brother. I’m supposed to love him.” He laughed and sat down at his desk, playing with a picture frame. I tried to catch a glimpse of it, but the glare made it hard to see. “I never really got along with him no.” he finally confessed. “Did you know I am the eldest?” he turned to me.   
I shook my head, “No surprise.” He sighed putting the picture down. “I don’t think anyone in this family knows.”   
I sat up in bed, “Why is he the heir to the family fortune then?” I asked.  
“Hell if I know.” Aiou bit his nail, “Doesn’t make a lick of sense to me.” He strained his face once more, then snorted, “It might have something to do with his ailment.”   
“You mean when he was sick as a child?”   
“Yeah. Mom and Dad freaked out, thought he wouldn’t make it. Bertrand was always a sickly kid. Never really got out much, but he sure as heck liked to read a lot as a kid at night. He never slept.” He rubbed the back of his neck and stared up at the ceiling, “He died and then when he was resurrected… he was paler, and looked even more ill. I often think to myself that perhaps he became a vampire at that young age… Soon after the incident, Dad decided he would be better as the heir considering he was able to survive such a nasty spill. No kidding, that’s what dad said.” He scoffed, “Bertrand was always a favorite. Always perfect, and well loved. Even when he was a crappy person to people, people still forgave him for his nonsense. Makes no sense to me.”   
“You have no room to talk about crappy behavior.” I snapped.  
“What? Where did that come from?”Aiou stared at me shocked.  
“You know good and well where it came from! Ever since I have gotten here, you have acted like you hated me, now recently you act as if you want me around? What changed?!” I asked sitting up in bed.  
“Look… I…” Aiou groaned, “I’m not exactly a happy person at the moment. I haven’t been for a very long time.”   
“What’s your excuse? That you had daddy issues? No one accepted you? Your excuse for being terrible to Thanatos? Causing him to feel unwanted? What is it tough guy?” I berated him.  
“I can’t remember what happened to my lover!” Aiou now shouted over my insults.  
“Wha..?” my jaw dropped at his proclamation.  
Aiou glared at me and continued, “I know I have been terrible. I have no excuse for what I have done to Thanatos. That was MY doing. I realize that now…” he rubbed his temples. “But… for years I have been on a hunt to find my memory… ever since we have been turned into supernatural beings and cursed to be immortal… I can’t seem to remember the person closest to me. One minute I’m engaged to a beautiful girl… the next moment I have wings… I have these things that hinder me from living normally!” he pointed to his wings in disgust “Do you know what kind of torture that is?! Do you know what kind of horrible life that is to live knowing that you have most likely out lived a girl that you can’t remember?! Someone who you loved more than life itself?! Do you not think I have suffered as well?!”   
I sat in silence for a second, and then sighed, “For weeks now… I’ve been trying to find a reason for you all losing your memories. It bothers me. I want to help you all. You’re all in pain, that’s obvious… I want to bring your lives back to the way it was. Even if it means curing you.”   
“Why though? Why help us? You could just live a normal life with everyone else, forgetting that we ever existed… that’s what everyone else has seemed to have done.” Aiou bitterly responded.  
“Because I know too much. You think that Bertrand will let me leave knowing that?” I asked him.  
“What…? What does Bertrand have to do with this?” Aiou asked cautiously.  
“You know exactly what I mean… Bertrand is not what he seems, you of all people should know this.” I now stood up from his bed.   
“I don’t understand… you think Bertrand is directly involved somehow? He doesn’t even remember anything!” Aiou glared at me as if I was crazy.  
“I don’t have any proof no… but doesn’t it seem too strange? Like he knows more than anyone else about what happened? The only thing you all can collectively remember together… was the day that Thanatos died! When I was in Viyan’s mind… I saw many bits and pieces of his life that all seemed to flow… except when it came to his supernatural abilities! I bet if I explored that stubborn head of yours I would find the same thing! A life story covered in painful memories, sprinkled with family issues! But where is the memory of you obtaining your wings? Nowhere!” I slammed my fists down on his night stand. “But how do you all know the story of you obtaining this curse?” I looked him dead in the eyes as I asked this question.  
Aiou stared at me knowingly, the answer lingering in his mind. He finally spoke up quietly, “Bertrand. Bertrand is the only one who knows.” He bit his lip aggressively. “Jesus…” he leaned his head into his hand and sat unmoving for a good while. It was dead quiet in the room while we absorbed this realization. “You do realize the accusation that you are making right?”  
“I’m not making an accusation. I don’t have a conclusion to this theory… but I am suspicious. I need to investigate his mind. I need to explore his memories.” I declared.  
“No… no wait. You… probably shouldn’t.” Aiou stood up holding his hand out in a stopping motion.  
“Why not?” I asked annoyed.  
“Because the last person to do that to Bertrand… ended up sick.”   
“Fatir…?”   
Aiou nodded. “I don’t know what happened. It wasn’t anything serious. But he had a migraine for a week. And that was after attempting to delve into Bertrand’s mind.”   
“You’re aware of Fatir’s work?” I asked.  
“Sure. He tried it on me once. I almost killed him thinking he was a burglar.” Aiou snorted.  
I giggled at the idea of Fatir startling him. “Yeah. I imagine it annoys everyone else too.”   
“So I doubt you’ll even make a dent in his mind. You might as well give up on THAT pursuit.”   
“What should I do in the meantime then?” I asked.  
“Talk to Fatir. I think he wants you to practice your magic.” Aiou patted my head. “And get out of my room. Please, shower and change my sheets.” Aiou half smiled and half grimaced at me.  
“I guess that would be nice if I did that…” I said thoughtfully. Before I walked out of the room, I turned back to Aiou, “Hey…” he looked back at me curiously. I smiled at him, “Thanks… for letting me find my passion again.”   
“I didn’t do anything. Just spilled my guts.” Aiou snorted.  
I made my way to my room, for the first time since the incident. As I traveled down the hall, it was hard to grasp that I was going to see the remains of that attack. I sighed, not really sure if I was ready yet.   
But…  
I knew I couldn’t afford to be afraid. Not now anyway. In the end, I knew that if I was going to get anything done, it would have to be now. First thing was first, I had to learn how to use my magic. But I wasn’t going to do it with my pajamas  
I walked into my room, noticing the gashes and claw marks left on the walls, floor and furniture. Even if they did fix it… I don’t think I could come back to this room. It was too painful to look at. I almost died… and worse, Fatir and Aiou almost died for me. I shook off the immense burden weighing down on my chest. I couldn’t let this cloud my mindset. I was finally ready to move on, and I needed to keep myself motivated if I had ever hoped to keep going. I need this to happen. I need to keep myself from crumbling.   
I grabbed a set of clothes from the drawers and made my way to the shower. After showering and getting dressed, I wandered over to Fatir’s room. I could feel a cold rush cascade through my skin. I was nervous, because I knew what meeting with Fatir meant. That we would talk about that incident again. I had so many questions though, so I needed to find out what all of this meant. I approached his door, the dim light peeking through the crack. My heart raced as I approached, I knew that what lied ahead was going to be an uncomfortable discussion. I pushed open the door, to see Fatir hunched over at his alchemy table. I knocked softly on his half opened door.  
“Fatir?” I whispered meekly.  
He jumped, and whirled around startled, “Jesus! Solange… H-how have you been?” he asked.  
“Not great. But… better now.” I said softly.  
“Good… that’s good… I…” Fatir scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been worried. Scared, really.” He nervously smiled.  
“Really? Then how come you never visited?” I asked a little annoyed.  
Fatir was in awe at what I had asked. He scratched his scruffy chin, it appeared that he had not shaved in days. His eyes showed a lack in sleep. “I… I was scared.”

“Scared?” I asked.  
“Yes. I was scared that… that I couldn’t help you. That… I wasn’t good enough.”   
“That’s bull.” I snapped.  
“No. It’s not. I promise you. I’m not good with people. With… with this. This is all so new to me. I don’t know how to respond to anything beyond praise. My ego is the only thing I can count on. I don’t know how to respond to pain, to fear… I knew I would push you away if I tried to console you. You were so vulnerable. You had found out a horrible truth, that no one should have to face. And… frankly I was scared that I wouldn’t be enough to help you, to save you. Did… did anyone help you?” he asked.  
“Aiou was there for me…” I answered.  
“I never would have pegged him as the gentle type. Especially with something as sensitive as…”  
“As me killing my sister?” I responded.  
Fatir flinched and shook his head, “N-no… that’s not what I meant.”   
“I know… I’m sorry.” I said sympathetically.  
Fatir scratched the back of his neck and shook his head, “Gah… look, I’m sorry about what happened with your sister. I wish it wasn’t that way. I really do. What happened is awful and no one should have to live with that. But you need to practice your magic! You have a gift that not every human can possess so perfectly! If you let me, I can train you! Light Magic is so simple but useful!” he grabbed onto my hands and smiled at me, “You have the gift! This is what’s going to help us be cured!” Fatir cried.  
“But how? I only can put up force fields for now.” I asked in disbelief.  
“It’s not easy… but you can learn to protect yourself with enough practice. But… I don’t think that I am good enough to train you as I am now. We need to go somewhere else to get more info on how to train you.” Fatir pulled out something from his drawer. I walked over and noticed that it was a scroll with what looked like a map. It looked older than 50 years and worn down.  
“What is this?” I asked him.  
“It’s a map to an underground city known as Parisout. It’s where all of the supernatural beings go to live together.”   
“What? But… you mean you’re not the only ones in the world?” I asked.  
“No! Of course not! Everything has an origin. If you know about it, then it probably existed at some point.” He smiled, “I found it by chance in my travels. See, supernatural beings need a place to stay to avoid detection by mortals.”  
“So… there’s a whole city of supernatural beings?” I asked shocked.   
“Yes, as a matter of fact. It’s been there for God knows how long.” Fatir started to grab some books and stuffing them into a satchel. “We should go soon. But first… I need you to cover yourself in some garments.” He dug into his closet and pulled out some robes, with a hood that covered the whole face except for the eyes. “What on Earth is this?!” I asked.  
“It’s um… slave garments.” Fatir said unsteadily.  
“What?” I asked stunned, I stood back and looked at them and gave him a disgusted and quizzical look.   
“Look… things down there are very… old fashioned. It’s pretty much been the same way since the 1500s and well they chose not to change things. Minus a few modern advances. See… they have slaves. But not any normal slaves…” Fatir rubbed the back of his neck, “They… they’re spirits. Ghosts are slaves in the underground.” He said with a whisper, my guess is he didn’t want Thanatos to know.   
“W-what? But why do I have to dress like this!?” I asked almost yelling now.  
“Shh! Keep your voice down!” he whispered out a slight hiss, “Look… mortal beings are not allowed… I’m barely allowed down there because I’m only cursed, I wasn’t born with this magic, okay? This is a secret world, and I would probably get into huge trouble if I allowed you down there! You got it?” Fatir asked.   
I nodded my head still confused, “But why… why are Ghosts slaves?” I asked.  
“Because… Ghosts are a sign of a reaper not completing his job. A sign of failure. All spirits that failed to be reaped must serve that reaper for all eternity. To hide that shame, they cover the face of the spirit, and… well some reapers use that as an excuse to let some spirits roam free. Well, if free means staying in his control for all eternity. It’s disgusting I know. But… look we can’t change their rules in their territory. You could end up as a spirit slave. You got that? So you have to stay close to me.”   
“So… what do reapers look like?” I asked him.  
“Well… I dunno. I never really knew. Not all slaves follow reapers. Some slaves are bought by other magical beings. Since some reapers fail on multiple occasions. So I can’t tell which are reapers and which are not. I don’t pay much attention anyway. I’m usually only there for books and spells.” He packed up his bags as I put the robe on over me. It covered my entire face, was itchy as all get out, and smelled of worn out leather. It was terrible to be stuck in this ancient robe that’s god knows how old. Fatir flashed his hand in front of the mirror and it suddenly glowed a bright violet light. There in front of us, in this stand up mirror was an entirely new world. The roads were cobble stone, and the buildings looked like they dated back to Renaissance days. It was like a large painting was standing before us, but people were walking by it, not even paying attention to it.   
Fatir turned to me, “You will have to remain quiet, no matter what, you must not speak, I’m sorry that I have to make you do this… but it’s for your safety, I hope you realize that. I don’t want you to get hurt because of their ways.” Fatir grabbed my gloved hand and squeezed it to signal me that he was going to be by my side. “I hate to treat you like this… but it’s the only way. You can’t convert a group in their own territory…” he sighed, “I’ll protect you, if anything goes wrong, then I’ll face the consequences okay?” he asked. I nodded, practicing my vow of silence. He smiled at me and nodded back, “Let’s go then…” He started to lead me into the portal, but suddenly a voice yelled out from behind us.  
“You better not!” we both turned around and saw Aiou with his arms folded, a scolding frown on his lips. “You think you can just lead her into a dangerous city without extra protection?!” Aiou asked.  
“What? How long have you been eave’s dropping?!” Fatir asked in disgust. “That’s an invasion of privacy!”  
“Not really, we live in the same house, moron. Anyway, you would be stupid to think that I would let you leave with her without my permission.”   
“Without your permission?! Excuse me?!” I growled at him.  
“I just… I meant that I feel responsible for you…” Aiou scratched his head, “I wanted to protect you and well… you aren’t going to just get it from a wizard.” Aiou scrunched his face into a look of disgust.   
I looked at Aiou shocked, my mind registering that this was his way of saying he was worried about me without giving up his stupid pride. I suppressed a small laugh but a little giggle still forced it’s way out of my mouth. Aiou looked at me with a slight glare, “What’s so funny!? You think this is a joke?! This is like going into the shark tank! I can’t let you go alone with Harry Potter over here.” Aiou responded.  
“Excuse me, but I have taken down bears twice your size. I think I can handle myself.” Fatir said offended.  
“Nonsense little man.” Aiou’s towering body hovered over Fatir’s lanky one. “Let’s not forget who put his body in the way of harm for her.” He poked his brother’s head.  
“Oh, the same person who threatened her?” Fatir retorted.  
“That…. That’s not me anymore.” Aiou looked ashamed of his actions.  
“Forget it, I can’t allow you to go.” Fatir turned away towards the mirror.  
“L-look… I-“ Aiou grunted out his pent up frustration. “Look! I wanna make it up to her, and you…. All of you. I know it seems weird that I choose to do this now. But in light of recent events, I want to make it up to all of you. I’m your older brother, and I should act like it I think. I know I’m hot headed, I think with my fists over my sense of judgement, and I don’t know my own strength. But… I want to do this, to protect not only her but you, Fatir. Jesus, when was the last time we felt like a family?” Aiou asked.  
Fatir stood still, silently absorbing this information. I could see his eyes fall to the floor and then look up at the ceiling. He turned back around to the eldest sibling and let out a small sigh, “It’s been decades. This curse tore our family apart. We may live in the same house but we might as well be strangers. I want the family to get along again… but it just feels like a huge wall that is preventing us from doing so. I don’t know if things will be normal right now.”   
“I don’t want it to be normal right away, Fatir. I just wanna… at least help things go smoother. I wanna show that I’m not just some brute anymore. That I’m a brute with a heart.” Aiou pounded his chest, “I owe it to all of you.”   
“Great, okay, fine.” Fatir finally resigned. “But you follow the same rule. Don’t speak, and for God’s sake don’t try to punch anyone.” Fatir pointed at him. “Okay, let’s get going. We have a few stops, so it might take a little while.”   
Fatir grabbed my hand and pulled me in, Aiou grabbed on to my free hand and followed after, having to duck down into the mirror. Just like that, we were on the other side of the mirror, but when I turned to look at the mirror, it was covered up by a wall. I looked at Fatir hoping that he noticed, he nodded back to me and whispered in my ear, letting go of my hand, “It’s camouflaged, but I know where it’s at. There is a rune mark right on the brick above the door way. Don’t worry, we won’t get lost.” Fatir stepped back and I looked up. I looked back forward and nodded to him. Aiou folded his arms again, and gave Fatir a perplexed look, “So what are we doing first, Professor?”   
“First to the book store. Follow me, both of you.” Fatir started walking with great stride, I attempted to keep up with his long legs. Aiou was right behind me, perhaps trying to make sure that no one tried to stop me or Fatir. Aiou seemed particularly paranoid as of late. Eyes followed me and the others throughout the city, regal but old fashioned gowns, garments and robes passed us by. They didn’t dress at all like any of us. We were the obvious outsiders, I felt sick to my stomach with all of the looks. I held my breath briefly, shifting my eyes back and forth between the onlookers. They had normal looking people in the crowd, it was hard to differentiate them from me. If anything, the one common trait they all had in common was their clothing choices. I caught the glance of another slave in robes, from head to toe. They stared at me briefly, and then shot their eyes forward towards their terrifying master. My heart raced when whispers started to float in the air around us. Were they all talking about us?   
Aiou leaned in, “What’s their problem, Fatir?” he grumbled under his breath.  
“I’m not sure… something isn’t right, they usually leave me alone.” Fatir whispered.   
“Is it because of her?” Aiou asked.  
“I-I don’t know… let’s just move quickly to the book store! C’mon!” Fatir was walking faster almost in a sprint. I followed shortly behind feeling my tiny legs start to burn from the long strides I was trying to keep up. But that’s when something unexpected happened. We were stopped, by an older man with wings. They were almost similar to Aiou’s but they were torn and… On fire?! I attempted to open my mouth but I remembered what Fatir told me and felt the urging desire to speak sizzle like acid in my throat. The man was shorter than Aiou but somehow seemed more intimidating. There was something charming about him, like his presence was always wanted wherever you went. He had several slave spirits surrounding him.  
“Well, hello there. It’s rare to see such a young pup around here.” He said pointedly.  
“I’m not that young, I’d like to think I’m agile.” Fatir responded immediately.  
“Not you, I don’t have business with a green horn wizard like yourself.” He glared at him, he looked directly at Aiou. “Tell me son, why are your wings so perfect? How do you keep it that way?” he asked.  
“A-ah well I don’t do much with them. I just pretty much leave them alone all the time. I only fly once in a while.” Aiou said confused.  
“Once in a while- Boy? Are you joking with me?” the man said almost laughing at him.  
“N-no? I don’t quite understand.” Aiou answered.  
“Well… how many souls have you taken son?” he asked with a more stern look.  
“Souls? I… I haven’t taken any souls. Why would you think that?” he asked disgusted.  
The older man shifted his eyes towards me and got close to me, touching my face through the robe, he turned my head back and forth, looked up at Aiou and started to chuckle. “You’re right, you haven’t taken a soul yet. This one here is your failed attempt!” he smelled me now, making me feel very uncomfortable. My body shook, he was very hot to the touch, like fire surging through my robes on to my face. “She’s brand new, she barely smells dead, so you just now got her huh? So you’re reporting to the council to get her approved as your slave?” he smirked at him.  
“Well, son, I can’t say that’s a bad decision. But they might turn you down since you have no souls under your belt.” He shrugged.  
“I… Souls…? What?” Aiou shook his head trying to process all of what was being said to him.  
“Son… do you not know what you are?” the man finally asked.  
Aiou shook his head but answered, “A raven. …Right?” he asked.  
The man bursted out laughing, as if he heard the best joke of his life, “No! Far from it! You’re a reaper!”  
“ A… Reaper?” Aiou whispered out, his eyes dilated, like they could pop out of his head any second.


	11. 11: Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiou, Fatir and Solange encounter the reaper again, and discover a secret to Solange's magic.

Maledictus   
Chapter 11: Revelation  
“I’m a reaper?” Aiou’s agape mouth muttered inside the library that Fatir dragged us into.  
“That can’t be right… I thought I had gotten the right species down… I got the book from Mrs. Valentine, she is never wrong with her books.” Fatir scratched his head. He sat on the floor with a ton of books gathered around him like a little fort.   
“Well she was! How could I be a reaper dammit! I haven’t even had the urge to take a soul!” Aiou folded his arms in disgust.  
“Well what do we know about Reapers? Not a lot. Honestly, Humans are too scared to research death, but to your supernatural world, it’s normal and a part of life.” I whispered as softly, to avoid anyone catching earshot of me speaking.   
“What kind of sick person makes more than one reaper in the world?” Aiou hissed.  
“There is a lot of people.” Fatir said sarcastically. Aiou glared at his brother, almost baring his teeth. Fatir rasied his eyebrow at him and scoffed, “What? You expect me to say how poor you are and how sad it is that you are a reaper? News flash we all are apart of something we don’t like! I have no time to show sympathy towards a guy who has the temper of a bull. Raven is a dumb thing to be anyway. All you can do is fly? Big whoop!” Fatir agitatedly responded.  
“Shut up, it’s not like I enjoy the idea of being the guy who takes lives. At least Raven has an honest and moral high ground. I don’t follow some damn agenda. I am- would have been a free agent. But now I HAVE to take souls?” he asked annoyed.  
“No one said you had to. I mean, I don’t think you have to… Jesus what are the rules!” Fatir flipped through his book feverishly.   
“Couldn’t we have asked older reaper about that?” I asked.  
“No. He would have just laughed at me for being a failure of a reaper. It’s better he doesn’t know. “ Aiou sighed.  
Fatir looked through more and more of the books, scanning them quickly and tossing aside those he deemed not useful. He grunted everytime he found a useless book and scratched his head furiously like he was trying to get his brain to start with friction. I looked around the library at the other people inside, it was only normal looking people wearing fairly modern clothes. The ones who stood out however were the robed men, the hood covering their faces, only their mouth was visible. I couldn’t tell who was male or female because of the ambiguity the robes gave them. It looked quite heavy, like it was made solely in leather instead of cloth like most are. A lot of the robed readers read with books surrounding them like little fortresses, just like Fatir. But the modern looking readers only had a stack of maybe two or three.   
“What’s with the robes?” I asked.   
“Those are monks of the magical way. You can tell what element they have perfected because of the insignia on the back of their robe. They have devoted a complete and solitary life to magic. More specifically their mastered element. Those are the wizards you have to watch out for. They can kick my butt in a magic fight anyday.”   
I turned back around and noticed that many of them had moved on to their next book or two. “Are wizards just faster readers?” I asked.  
“We tend to be. We have to, we have way too much to do and not enough time to do it. When your whole life is devoted to study, you sure as hell learn to absorb books quickly.”  
Fatir grabbed his last book and flipped through it, he shot up suddenly, and held back his desire to cry out in excitement. “I got it!” he whispered at both of us. “I got what we can do to make your magic more potent Solange!” Fatir cried.  
“What?! You were doing that? I thought you were helping me find out more about me!” Aiou hissed.  
“Oh yeah, I finished that a long time ago. Only one segment said that there is a council involved when Reapers are initiated into the work. You have to sign a lot of contracts just to be a full fledged reaper. So only the council can actually make you a soul taker.” Fatir answered.   
“So what does that make me?” Aiou asked.  
“A fraud.” A voice said.  
We turned to the old reaper from before, his arms folded, a mile wide smirk painted his lips. “I knew there was something funky going on here.”   
“Look, we don’t want any trouble. So let’s just take it easy and talk it out.” Fatir offered.  
“Oh it’s much more complicated than that.” He grabbed me by the arm, and turned towards them, “If you want her back in one piece, you’ll follow me, calmly. I don’t want to cause a scene now.” He gave a false smile. He tightly gripped my arm, his big hand squeezing my tiny arm like it was noodle. The other two paled at his magnificent presence. Nodding, they agreed to follow the large man. He escorted me outside, and I had no choice but to follow with hesitant steps, my heart was beating out of my chest. As we walked outside he leaned down next to me and whispered, “You’re not a spirit are you? You feel much too solid and warm to be one. So what are you? A burned wizard, a medusa creature….?” He raised his eyebrow to me, “…. A human that was smuggled in?” When I silently gasped in air in a panic, he chuckled, “I knew it. You can’t even act like you belong here.”   
He dragged me through the streets, all of the onlookers watching in curiosity. He wrapped his arm around my body to hold me close to him. “Just don’t look around, look forward and pretend like you are in trouble with me. You’re just a slave that’s gone bad. So I have to teach you a lesson.” I stiffened up at his voice. He sounded so calming and soothing despite his threats and his obiviously terrifying presence. We traveled across town until, craning through a long dark tree line we reached a large mansion. The maids and butlers adorned in a royal purple velvet uniforms bowed and greeted their master with instant dutiful precision. All of them looked fairly normal, almost human in fact.   
“Welcome home master,” the butler at the front door greeted him. “Thanks, I’ll be in my room.” He escorted us up the long stair case to his room. The smell of tobacco and whiskey filled my already heightened senses. He had a dead buffalo head mounted on his wall, with a bear skinned rug on the floor. The fire place made the room feel warm, with the hand crafted furniture layering the hardwood floors. It was a complete contrast to his rather Victorian style home on the outside. He took off his black cowboy boots and removed his bullet holed black cowboy hat, placing it on the Buffalo’s horn. He sat at his chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman. Fatir and Aiou shuffled in and stared at him nervously. “Come on, sit down.” He said calmly, lighting his pipe and propping his arms on the chair. “I’m not going to bite. I’m a bit more civil than most reapers out there. I’ve been in the business longer after all.” I went to sit down with the other two on the bed, but the old reaper sat me down at his feet. “No, I need to speak with you first.” He smirked, “You sit next to me.”   
“What are you going to do to us?” Fatir asked.  
“Nothing. I just have some questions. Do you mind? I noticed you three sniffing around. I can smell how fresh you are. You just earned your supernatural abilities haven’t you?”   
“About 50 years ago. If you consider that fresh.” Aiou frowned.  
“Everyone here does. Real Supernaturals live a long life span. About a few thousand years.”   
“Real Supernaturals?” Fatir asked.  
“You aren’t the real thing, you weren’t born with this. You didn’t have to work for your abilities. It all came to you. Let me guess… cursed?” he asked.  
“Yeah. How did you guess?” Aiou asked.  
“You aren’t hard to pinpoint. It’s happened before. It’s usually frowned upon though.” He took a smoke of his pipe and gave a knowing smile. “I’ve been in this business for over a thousand years kiddo. I have seen it all. I’m the big boss here when it comes to Reapers.”   
“Why the Wild West theme?” Fatir asked.  
“That was my busiest time. Where I got all of my money.”  
“Supernatural beings make money?” I finally spoke up.  
The reaper smirked as soon as I spoke, his eyes had a childish gleam to them. He stood up and sauntered over to me. I felt my whole body tremble with fear. I felt nervous as he approached, he knelt down before me, I felt my eyes shut tight as I prepared for the worst. I felt the hood on my head slowly move past my neck, up to my head and the cold air kiss my head.   
“There it is.” He said with an amused chuckle. “You’re human. Not too bad looking either.”   
I opened my eyes and saw the man’s hungry eyes, like he just discovered the biggest secret in the world.   
“Yes, she’s human, so what are you going to do now? Turn us in?” Aiou asked.  
Fatir sighed folding his arms, “You should have kept your mouth shut.”   
“You all think I would stoop so low as to turn her in? Did you not notice? All of my servers are human.” He raised his index finger and stopped us from speaking up, “Now before you complain that it’s an injustice. Hear me out. Out of all of the supernatural creatures, we reapers deal the most with human beings. After all we escort them to death. When humans are discovered down here, they are auctioned off to decide their fate. Rather than have them die at the hands of a werewolf or a vampire… I give them a second chance to live. They serve me, and get to continue living as servants, working until they drop basically.”  
“It’s still cruel.” I answered.  
“No. It’s moral, and safe. They can’t touch them under my watch. I treat them like family, and in return they get to serve me. It’s hell out there for humans.”   
“But how can they do that? How can they choose to kill humans just for being here?” I asked.  
“Just like you humans killed witches during the Salem Witch Trials? Those weren’t just unfortunate women and men who were falsely accused. Most of them were really witches.” He frowned. “That’s like the pot calling the kettle black.”   
“That’s not the same thing…. That was different! It was for our safety! People were also ignorant back then…”   
“Was it really? You don’t think humans could harm us too? This place is underground for a reason. No human should ever know of this place. It’s dangerous for them, and for us. The governments of the world would have a field day if they ever found out about us. I guarantee you it would be chaos in the streets if word of the Supernatural world was ever leaked into the human world.”   
“What is the deal with this place anyway?” Aiou finally asked “Who runs this place and how do you run everything?”   
“We tend to blend in with society really well. We can copy some of your methods, like electricity and a monetary system. But our government, that… is a different story.” He flopped back down in the chair. “You see, the council of elders are the ones who uphold the law around here. More than anyone. They live in Eon Hall, it’s the large cathedral looking building in the middle of the city.”   
“Elders?” I asked.  
“The original top dogs of the supernatural world. They are chosen by the previous elders before them. It’s been a tradition for 1,000 years.” Fatir chimed in.  
“I’m impressed ginger.” The reaper chuckled.  
“I have been here a lot sir, quite a lot honestly.” Fatir responded.  
“I have one more question, Mister…?” I started.  
“Ah, where are my manners? Call me George.” He smirked.  
“George?” Fatir asked.  
“I know, nothing fancy like you might expect, but I was human before I became a reaper, it’s to be expected.” He lounged back lighting a cigar.   
“As I was saying… my question is: Why do you keep humans here, why not just let them go? Their families must be worried…” I said sadly.  
“It’s a secrecy thing, we can’t allow humans to go back on the surface after being exposed to our life.” He said so casually.  
“Surely you can wipe their memories, there are spells for that you know.” Fatir folded his arms.   
“See, that would work if not for the fact that memory spells wear off after a while.” George shrugged.  
“Wait…” my mind went into overdrive as soon as he said that, “You mean to tell me that memories can be recovered?” I stood up in a jolt.   
“Well yes, memories aren’t just erased for good. Just because you erased your mistakes on paper, doesn’t mean they aren’t engraved on the there. Especially if you press hard enough.”  
“So say in theory… we were to retrieve lost memories, how would we go about doing that?” I asked.  
“Oooh I see the wheels in your head turning, and I love it. Alright, so, if it’s magical, say cursed, you can turn it around with magic. Potions really.”  
“That’s what I was going to say earlier…” Fatir frowned.  
“What if it’s dream related, like I dive into their heads and retrive their memories?”   
“That’s just rude you know. It’s not polite to see people’s most intimate memories. But… there is a potion that can make it easy for you to access their memories, and in turn they remember what happened too.”   
“Where can we find this?” Fatir asked in an urgent tone.  
“For a guy who’s been here a while, you’re pretty useless to this new info.” He sighed and took his feet off of his foot rest. “Fine, I know a guy, he’s in the downtown area. You three stick with me, especially you cupcake. We don’t need you going rouge.” George said standing up. He grabbed his duster and hat moving for the bedroom door. “Cover up.”   
I covered myself up in the disgusting leather robes. We walked out of the bedroom into the main hall, one of his purple suited servants waited with breathless anticipation at the door. “Master, we must inform you that Mistress-“   
“Tell me later. I have more pressing issues to attend to. You tell whoever that I am busy with friends. It can wait.” George sauntered out the front door with all of us trailing behind him.   
“As you wish Master.” I heard the servant mumble, obviously feeling disappointed that he couldn’t get his word out.   
We traversed through the ancient looking town, with now more looks than ever. Whispers and murmers rattled my head, causing chills to run through my back in fear. Maybe it was a bad idea to have George lead us through the streets. George nudged me lightly and whispered to me, “Don’t worry flesh, you’re not the one they are staring at. They never stare at the slaves. They’re looking at me.”   
Waves of chattering supernaturals flooded over me as they stared at George. He was without a doubt the most charismatic person there. He drew everyone to him. But at the same time, they kept a distance, refusing to go near him. He was a fearful being that no one wanted to touch, maybe for fear that his influence in the underworld and his control over death made him a force to be reckoned with. He was untouchable, quite literally.   
We made our way to a gothic looking tavern, shrouded in dim lights it appeared to be closed. George reached the door and knocked on it. A few seconds of silence came and then a cockney accent followed. “A’right who is it? The Tavern doesn’t open ‘til 6! What do ya want you drunkard! Get lost!”  
“How about you open the door Adywen! It’s me!” George smirked.  
The tiny window beside the door reflected as the curtains moved to the side, there was a small face that peeked through it and eyes flickering open as he saw the tall man at the door. “Oh!” he responded and quickly ran to the door, the lock switched open and the man popped out from behind the mahogany door. “Blimey! You gave me a start!” he laughed and hugged George.   
“Old friends?” Fatir asked.  
“Something like that.” George responded as he walked inside, pushing past Adywen. Fatir, Aiou and I followed behind him with the man remarking, “You got a party eh? Newcomers?”   
“Newcomers? What does that mean?” Aiou asked.  
“Well everyone knows everyone ‘round here. I’ve never seen you before. You look quite young.” Adywen commented.   
Adywen had a huge bald spot on his head, not from age but what looked like several burns. He had a beard covered in red and streaks of white, he looked to be in his 60s. He was fairly small, about my height I’d imagine, and he had crows feet that cornered around his eyes when he laughed. He was dressed as every other resident of the city, in old medieval type clothing.  
“Does everyone dress like you?” Fatir asked.  
“ ‘Round here they do. We figure why fix what isn’t broken?” he smiled.  
“I see fashion is not on your minds.” Fatir scoffed.  
“Fashion is only for humans. You young supers sure do like to complain about tradition.” Adywen scoffed back at him in turn.  
George made his way to the back room behind the bar, the scent of lavender mixed with incense attacked my senses. “What have you been working on back here, old man?” George asked.   
We followed behind him, Adywen leading the way, “Ah, it’s supposed to be a love potion. Haven’t quite perfected it yet.”   
“Smells like pathetic desperation. Add some nutmeg, maybe that’ll help.” George answered in an unamused tone.   
“I forget you have strong senses.” Adywen commented. The room behind the bar was fairly large, but crowded with bookshelves shoved with books in them. Tables of various jars and lids scattered around and liquids just oozing on the tops of the tables. It was a huge mess and my maid senses were tingling.  
“Well, I see cleanliness is not on your agenda.” Fatir said.  
“I ain’t go the time young’n, I gots lot to do throughout the day.” He turned to George, “So what do I owe the pleasure?”   
“This kid needs some help. He’s a wizard too.” George casually lounged on one of the tables and took a whiff of a jar with green liquid in it. By his soured face, I imagine it was not very savory to him.  
“Oh this rugrat? Pah, how old is he? 50?”   
“In my 90s actually.” Fatir raised an eyebrow.   
“You look so young. I’m shocked.”   
“We’re all young.” Aiou folded his arms.  
“All?” he looked to George then to us, “What’s this about? How many of you are there?”   
George was quick to pick up on his suspicions, “Calm down you old quack. They’re cursed.”   
“Cursed? I didn’t think that happened much anymore.” Adywen turned to his table and picked at some books. “You want it cured right?”  
“Well if we could skip a few steps that’d be great.” Aiou answered.  
“Tough cheese. It’s not that simple. Each curse has terms and clauses to them. Most are written in books, we don’t just hand ‘em out willy nilly and have the curses be cured the same way!” Aydwen responded.  
“A book? Where are we gonna find it!?” Aiou asked  
“Not my problem. There, I helped you out. Go on then.”   
“You really don’t like me do you?” Fatir asked annoyed.  
“Why should I? You brought a human with you.” He now focused on me. My heart jumped and I felt cold by the sudden chills that tingled down my body. “Don’t think I’m stupid George. I can smell it too!”   
“Only someone as old as you could pick up on that. I’m not stupid that’d I’d allow her to be in danger. No one really paid attention to her. Everyone looks at me anyway.” George gloated.  
“Not me! You’re not that great, you’re just a punk with wings.” He looked at Aiou and snorted amused, “Speaking of.” He turned back to George. “This isn’t a charity case, George! You can’t just pick up every human for yourself to use as you please! It’s dangerous to our society! She could reveal our secrets!”   
“She’s been living with us for two months now and has yet to utter a word. I think she’s easily trusted.” Fatir folded his arms unamused. “We need her, she has magic too.”   
“Magic?” Adywen eyed me up and down. “Take off that stupid thing, I can’t confront you with it on.”   
I slowly took my mask off and looked him in the eyes. He glared me in the eyes and focused on my features. “You seem to have a little in you… but you’re a rookie.”   
“You can just tell?” I asked, finally able to speak.  
“Yes, it’s not hard to tell you know. We have a sort of sense for these kinds of things. The one thing we can’t detect is spirits and humans. Except their scent… they smell too fresh” He rubbed his beard, examining me further, “You have magic you say? What kind?”   
“Force fields at the moment.” Fatir spoke for me. “But she’s getting better, she just needs more practice.”   
“So… she had magical beings in her ancestry.” He said with intrigue in his tone. “Fascinating.”   
“That can just happen? Magic can be inherited?’ I asked.  
“Of course it can, just like any disorder or disease.”   
“You make it sound grim.”   
“It can be.”   
Aiou grunted annoyed, “Look we’re not here to discuss her. She’s here to help us. She’s the one who can cure us of our curse. She’s the chosen one after all.”   
“Says who?” Adywen asked.  
“My Crystal ball. It pointed to her and spoke her name.” Fatir responded.  
“So you think she can cure all of you. Aren’t you the wizard? Can’t you figure it out?” he asked.  
“Not really. It’s not like I had any formal training. I had to learn all this stuff on my own.” Fatir defended himself.  
“I guess that’s a decent enough excuse. But you seem powerful from how much I can detect from you.”   
“He froze my hand to the wall, so I guess I can be a witness to that.” Aiou rolled his eyes.  
Adywen wheezed out a laughed and slapped his knee, “Hah! I imagine you deserved it!” Adywen went back to his desk and turned to us, “So what do you need exactly?”   
“We need a way to access memories. Whenever I or…” Fatir looked at me. “She tries… we always hit a block.”   
“What is the block?” Adywen asked.  
“Emotional. It blocks out the intruder with their personal fears.” He responded.  
“Ah… that requires dark magic to do. You need light magic to counter it. I may have a potion that can help.” Adywen rummaged through his countless bottles and vials on the shelf above.   
“What a potion that can just let me go through the block easily?” I asked.  
“Not exactly, it’s designed to strengthen your light magic.” He turned to me and handed me a violet colored vial. “Be aware that it tastes like jasmine. It might not sit well with your taste buds. Take one sip of it and it will work. It will only last for about 24 hours however, so you must use your time wisely.”  
“Are you a light magic user?” I asked him.  
“No, that is reserved for a very special few. Usually healers. We only have a small amount left, many of them are extinct.” Adywen responded.  
“That’s why I can’t do it on my own. You have to do it Solange.” Fatir answered.  
“I’m quite impressed though.” Adywen gave a slight smile.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“We thought no more humans could inherit light magic. There are those who think they can, but no light magic users have been born since the 1600s. Your family lineage must be quite impressive.”  
“Can anyone else in my family learn it?” I asked.  
“Only women, I’m afraid. If you have a sister or mother, they probably can too and just don’t realize it. What triggers it is usually panic or distress. Men can learn it too, but only if they are purely wizards.”   
“Sister…?” I thought to myself carefully. What if my sister could have protected herself back during her car crash? Would all of what I have been through be different? What if she was the chosen one instead of me?   
“Missy.” My thoughts were interrupted as Adywen spoke up. “You alright there? I asked you a question.”   
“Huh? Oh, what’s the question?” I asked.  
“I asked if you learned any other magic?” he said.  
“No… not yet. How do I practice it if I don’t really have anyone to teach me? Fatir only really knows elemental magic.”   
“My light magic is limited to literally light. I have no way of connecting it to people.” Fatir frowned.  
“Light magic can be learned, but it takes a special kind of person to use it correctly. I have a book that you can read that can help you. I have no use for it. My specialty is in alchemy.” He handed me a dusty book that looked unread in centuries. “The methods are old, but it should be handy for a rookie.”   
“I have one more question.” I said.  
“What is it?” Adywen looked at me curiously.  
“You mentioned dark magic. Why do you think the block is dark magic?”   
Adywen’s face grew dark, and his expression showed complete seriousness. “Dark magic is used to interfere with people’s lives. It’s used to ruin lives, to give the user their desired result.” He sighed. “Only dark magic would make the person feel their internal fears and pain.”  
“Who can use Dark magic?” Aiou asked.  
“Anyone who practices Voodoo, vampires, reapers or shapeshifters. Also any human can learn it but it takes a lot of practice and isn’t as potent.” Adywen answered.  
“Seems pretty easy to use.” Aiou raised an eyebrow. “Say, can you use it old man?” Aiou asked.  
“If I want. But I haven’t used it in a century. Any idiot with the thirst for power can use it. It just takes ambition and a lot of sleepless nights. You know how many human quacks I had to take in because of their practice with it? It’s not a game!” George grunted.  
With this information and vial things seemed to be more clear. I knew how to conquer the block now! So maybe I can get back the memories of the brothers! I can’t believe it! We have a solution! But still no answers… I gripped the vial and put the mask back over my head. “I think we should go. We have enough to go on from here.”   
“What? You’re leaving so soon?” George asked with a quirky smile. “Will you be back?”   
“I don’t think so.” Aiou said pointed at George, a glare lingering in his piercing eyes.  
“Aww did I hit a nerve kid? You seem protective of this girl. A little too protective.” George teased.  
“She’s the person who will cure us! Of course I am!”   
“Is that all it is? And here I thought you might like her a little more than that.”   
Aiou blushed furiously, pushing me and Fatir out the front door. “Let’s go already!”   
“Wait!” George called out, and to my surprise Aiou stopped. George handed me what looked like a card, “If you ever want to call me, just call me by name by your mirror at home. I’ll come if you ever need me, got it?” George winked at me and Aiou pushed me further again. “Let’s go!”   
Once we were out of the building, Fatir lead the way back to the mirror. “Well that wasn’t as wasteful as I thought. Good to know some guys are on our side.”   
“They probably feel bad for us since we don’t have much skills beyond basic magic and flying. We’re useless to the supernatural world. That skirt chaser seemed too attached to you Solange.” Aiou commented.  
“He was just being nice.” I replied.  
“Oh please, his eyes were totally screaming: ‘New victim! Gonna reap her later!’ Pah!” Aiou grumbled.  
“He’s right, you are jealous.” Fatir laughed.   
“Shut up! What about you? You were glaring at him the whole time!” Aiou asked.  
“W-well that’s because I was making sure she was okay and not in any mortal danger of course!” Fatir cleared his throat, “I’m just good at hiding my emotions!”   
We arrived at our portal, and Fatir opened it up for us. “Safe to say, we’re now a step further to our goal! Are you ready to test out this theory tonight?” Fatir asked me as we entered his room, and he closed the portal.  
“On who?” I asked.  
“Thanatos of course… I still want to know what happened on his end.” Fatir responded.  
Aiou removed the mask off of my head and turned to give his brother a look of surprise, “Thanatos? Have you ever tested it on a ghost?”   
“Nope, but he seems like a good start…” Fatir responded. “At any rate, get some rest, and meet me back downstairs at midnight. We need to avoid prying eyes.”   
“Prying eyes? Why?” I asked.  
“Because, I’m not sure who all is innocent in this house.”


End file.
